


Tu aimeras ce que nous sommes

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Cockblocking, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Porn, too fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge<br/>Day 1: Holding Hands<br/>Day 2:  Cuddling somewhere<br/>Day 3:  Watching a Movie<br/>Day 4:  On a Date<br/>Day 5:  Kissing<br/>Day 6:  Wearing eachother's Clothes<br/>Day 7: Cosplaying<br/>Day 8:  Shopping<br/>Day 9:  Hanging Out with friends<br/>Day 10: With  Animal Ears<br/>Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis<br/>Day 12:  Making Out<br/>Day 13:  Eating Icecream<br/>Day 14: Genderswapped<br/>Day 15:  In a Different Clothing Style<br/>Day 16:  During Their Morning Rituals<br/>Day 17: Spooning<br/>Day 18:  Doing Something Together<br/>Day 19:  In Formal Wear<br/>Day 20:  Dancing<br/>Day 21:  Cooking<br/>Day 22:  In a Battle, side by side<br/>Day 23:  Arguing<br/>Day 24:  Making up Afterwards<br/>Day 25: Gazing into Eachother's Eyes<br/>Day 26: Getting Married<br/>Day 27: On One of Their Birthday<br/>Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous<br/>Day 29: Doing Something Sweet<br/>day 30: Doing Something Hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Non accadeva spesso che si tenessero per mano, primo perché non erano tipi romantici, secondo perché non sapevano quando la loro relazione sarebbe durata e non volevano che Danny si facesse strane idee.

Poco importava che Sebastian fosse stato presente alla nascita di Danny, o che Cooper fosse andato alla sua laurea per poi portarlo a Cabo per un week di festeggiamento, semplicemente non lo facevano.

Accadeva di rado, la mattina presto quando erano ancora a letto, o prima di un provino, un semplice contatto per fargli sapere che lui era lì per lui, che lo avrebbe atteso e che avrebbero festeggiato insieme.

Avevano tanti modi per dimostrarsi l’amore che provavano per l’altro e di certo tenersi per mano non avrebbe cambiato nulla, non erano come Blaine e Kurt che stavano sempre appiccicati, non loro, era già tanto se si sfioravano durante il giorno.

<< Eddai papà, tenetevi per mano, almeno una volta >> disse Danny quella domenica mattina facendoli sobbalzare entrambi, specialmente a causa dei postumi di quello che poteva considerarsi dell’ottimo sesso nonostante la presenza di Danny tre camere a destra.

<< Che stai dicendo tesoro? >> chiese Cooper prima di allontanare la bottiglia di cognac con cui Sebastian correggeva solitamente il caffè. << Tenetevi per mano, lo fanno tutti, fatelo anche voi >> fu la risposta di suo figlio.

<< Non penso che sarebbe opportuno, non sappiamo quanto … questo durerà e abbiamo paura che … >> << Ma se state insieme da sette anni, Seb mi accompagna a scuola ogni mattina e tu stai imparando il francese, mamma dice che siete bellissimi >> rispose Danny con la saggezza dei suoi sei anni e mezzo.

<< Che cosa ha detto la mamma? >> gli fu chiesto. << Che siete belli, se vi tenete per mano … metto in ordine la mia stanza e mangio le melanzane per tre giorni >> rispose lui prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla televisione.

<< Ci stai ricattando per caso ragazzino? >> gli chiese Sebastian, lo sapeva lui che i geni di Cooper prima o poi si sarebbero attivati, e già doveva combattere con l’Anderson più grande, se poi ci si metteva Daniel era una lotta impari. << Forse, sono solo un bambino io >> rispose Danny prima di puntare il dito come faceva sempre Cooper.

<< Dobbiamo proprio farlo? >> chiese Sebastian appoggiandosi al muro. << Se è l’unico modo per fargli rimettere a posto la sua stanza allora si, facciamolo >> rispose Cooper prima di prendergli la mano, era un gesto che non facevano spesso, troppo intimo, troppo romantico e troppo carico di promesse che non sapevano se avrebbero mantenuto ma era bello essere così all’altro, sentirlo così vicino a sé e partecipe della sua vita, come accadeva da sette anni ormai.

<< Bene, ora vado, non cambiate canale >>, Daniel Anderson odiava ricorrere a simili mezzi, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto perché suo padre e Sebastian ogni tanto esternassero un po’ d’amore, in quanto alla sua stanza … tentare di rimettere a posto qualcosa non ha mai ucciso qualcuno.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling somewhere

Vedere le stelle era qualcosa di raro, Los Angeles poteva tante cose tra cui lo smog, motivo per cui avevano approfittato di quella sera senza uvole per ritrovarsi in giardino, dopo aver messo a letto Danny ovviamente.

<< Ce l’hai fatta alla fine >> disse Sebastian quando Cooper lo raggiunse, per esperienza diretta sapeva quanto era difficile far addormentare il figlio di Cooper. << Lo conosci Danny, mi ha fatto promettere una cosa prima di addormentarsi >> gli rispose Cooper prima di stendersi accanto a lui.

Non accadeva spesso, dopo il sesso solitamente o Sebastian se ne andava o dopo qualche secondo c’era il secondo round, non erano tipi da coccole, abbracci o altro, non loro, accadeva prima di un esame di Sebastian o quando Cooper era prossimo ad un callback altrimenti restavano distanti.

<< Cosa? >> gli chiese Sebastian mentre si godeva quel contatto, finché Danny era piccolo erano entrambi concordi che meno li vedeva insieme meglio era, quando poi sarebbe stato più grande … e se fossero stati ancora insieme allora forse sarebbero stati più espansivi di fronte a lui.

<< Vuole che resti a dormire qui, e che poi lo accompagni all’asilo >> gli rivelò Cooper, c’erano dei momenti in cui si chiedeva se non stesse sbagliando tutto ad uscire con qualcuno che aveva dieci anni meno di lui, che andava al college e che … aveva già conosciuto Blaine, poi si ricordava come fosse stringere a sé Sebastian, come avesse bisogno dell’altro, come in quel momento mentre lo teneva stretto a sé.

<< Sappi che lo faccio per lui, non riesco a negare nulla a quel moccioso >> gli rispose Sebastian nascondendo un sorriso, lo faceva per Danny ma anche … gli sarebbe piaciuto svegliarsi tra le braccia di Cooper anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

<< Certo, certo ... come dici tu >> lo prese in giro Cooper accarezzandogli un fianco. Quando la sua carriera sarebbe decollata, doveva parlare ad Ossian di quel film, tutto sarebbe stato diverso: non sapeva come ma sapeva che non voleva rinunciare a Sebastian, non voleva rinunciare ai momenti che passavano insieme, che fosse a letto a fare sesso o semplicemente quando uscivano a cena insieme, per non parlare di quel momento in cui erano abbracciati sotto le stelle.

<< Ora … parlando d’altro … vogliamo battezzare degnamente questa coperta? >> gli chiese Sebastian prima di baciarlo, un bacio pieno di promesse. << E io che volevo restare qui a guardare le stelle con te finché non ci addormentavamo >> rispose Cooper quando si separarono, aveva bisogno d’aria e allo stesso tempo della bocca dell’altro.

<< Ma quello lo facciamo lo stesso … no? >> fu la replica dell’altro che lo fece sorridere. << E addio il romanticismo >> rispose lui, non era intenzionato a lasciarlo andare, non in quel momento. << Noi non siamo tipi romantici, lasciamo le romanticherie agli altri >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, e aveva ragione si disse Cooper, per quanto non vedesse l’ora di sentire i gemiti e gli ansiti dell’altro però aveva trovato romantici quei momenti passati semplicemente ad abbracciarsi.

Vedere le stalle era qualcosa di raro, Los Angeles poteva tante cose tra cui lo smog, motivo per cui avevano approfittato di quella sera senza uvole per ritrovarsi in giardino, dopo aver messo a letto Danny ovviamente. << Ce l’hai fatta alla fine >> disse Sebastian quando Cooper lo raggiunse, per esperienza diretta sapeva quanto era difficile far addormentare il figlio di Cooper. << Lo conosci Danny, mi ha fatto promettere una cosa prima di addormentarsi >> gli rispose Cooper prima di stendersi accanto a lui. Non accadeva spesso, dopo il sesso solitamente o Sebastian se ne andava o dopo qualche secondo c’era il secondo round, non erano tipi da coccole, abbracci o altro, non loro, accadeva prima di un esame di Sebastian o quando Cooper era prossimo ad un callback altrimenti restavano distanti. << Cosa? >> gli chiese Sebastian mentre si godeva quel contatto, finché Danny era piccolo erano entrambi concordi che meno li vedeva insieme meglio era, quando poi sarebbe stato più grande … e se fossero stati ancora insieme allora forse sarebbero stati più espansivi di fronte a lui. << Vuole che resti a dormire qui, e che poi lo accompagni all’asilo >> gli rivelò Cooper, c’erano dei momenti in cui si chiedeva se non stesse sbagliando tutto ad uscire con qualcuno che aveva dieci anni meno di lui, che andava al college e che … aveva già conosciuto Blaine, poi si ricordava come fosse stringere a sé Sebastian, come avesse bisogno dell’altro, come in quel momento mentre lo teneva stretto a sé. << Sappi che lo faccio per lui, non riesco a negare nulla a quel moccioso >> gli rispose Sebastian nascondendo un sorriso, lo faceva per Danny ma anche … gli sarebbe piaciuto svegliarsi tra le braccia di Cooper anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. << Certo, certo ... come dici tu >> lo prese in giro Cooper accarezzandogli un fianco. Quando la sua carriera sarebbe decollata, doveva parlare ad Ossian di quel film, tutto sarebbe stato diverso: non sapeva come ma sapeva che non voleva rinunciare a Sebastian, non voleva rinunciare ai momenti che passavano insieme, che fosse a letto a fare sesso o semplicemente quando uscivano a cena insieme, per non parlare di quel momento in cui erano abbracciati sotto le stelle. << Ora … parlando d’altro … vogliamo battezzare degnamente questa coperta? >> gli chiese Sebastian prima di baciarlo, un bacio pieno di promesse. << E io che volevo restare qui a guardare le stelle con te finché non ci addormentavamo >> rispose Cooper quando si separarono, aveva bisogno d’aria e allo stesso tempo della bocca dell’altro. << Ma quello lo facciamo lo stesso … no? >> fu la replica dell’altro che lo fece sorridere. << E addio il romanticismo >> rispose lui, non era intenzionato a lasciarlo andare, non in quel momento. << Noi non siamo tipi romantici, lasciamo le romanticherie agli altri >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, e aveva ragione si disse Cooper, per quanto non vedesse l’ora di sentire i gemiti e gli ansiti dell’altro però aveva trovato romantici quei momenti passati semplicemente ad abbracciarsi.


	3. Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie

Avevano gusti diversi in fatto di film, da un lato il classico blockbouster che era capace di risollevare una carriera e dall’altro film europei che facevano addormentare Cooper ma su una cosa concordavano: più gli horror erano splatter e più li amavano.

  
<< Ma perché non posso restare con voi? >> chiese Danny prima di incrociare le braccia sul petto, aveva sei anni lui e non era più un bambino. << Perché no Danny, ora vai a letto >> gli aveva risposto Cooper mentre Sebastian si godeva la litigata tra i due comodamente seduto sul divano.

  
<< E invece dico di no papà, non vedi che sto gridando e puntando il dito? >> era stata la replica del bambino prima che Cooper se lo mettesse in spalla e lo portasse di peso in camera sua.

  
<< È adorabile, no? >> disse Sebastian con un ghigno nel vederlo tornare. << Non sei spiritoso, sappilo, e ora metti quel DVD >> fu la replica di Cooper, c’erano momenti in cui aveva l’impressione di avere a che fare con due bambini invece che con uno, e subito dopo pensava che era sbagliato frequentare qualcuno che aveva l’età di suo fratello ma poi Sebastian lo baciava, Danny voleva giocare con loro e lui dimenticava le sue preoccupazioni.

  
<< Che film hai scelto? >> gli chiese Sebastian, l’ultimo era stato “ Valentine “ e doveva ammettere che per essere un bel film lo era, specie per il cliffhanger finale, se ne avessero fatto un remake era sicuro che Cooper avrebbe fatto carte false per avere il ruolo principale.

  
<< Non aprite quella porta >> rispose Cooper prima di sedersi accanto a lui, sorprendendolo, non era da Cooper vedere film così vecchi. << Sono sorpreso Anderson, non pensavo che avresti scelto un film più vecchio di te >> lo prese in giro prima che l’altro gli allungasse un pizzicotto, come se fosse un bambino.

  
<< Non quello, l’ultimo … e comunque non sono così vecchio >> rispose Cooper prima di baciarlo, quelle serate non lo facevano sentire vecchio, solo innamorato il che era strano visto che in cinque anni e mezzo si erano detti ti amo solo durante il sesso eppure sapeva con certezza che anche l’altro provava i suoi stessi sentimenti.

  
<< Se lo dice tu >> rispose Sebastian prima di colpirlo con i pop corn, gli piaceva quella sorta di quotidianità, college e casa di Cooper anche se talvolta adorava tornare ai vecchi tempi, Los Angeles era piena di locali dove rimorchiare, peccato che poi ci si mettessero degli stupidi sensi di colpa.

  
<< Pronto? Secondo te sopravvive qualcuno? >> gli chiese Cooper mentre il film stava per iniziare. << Si, lui e la sua famiglia >> rispose Sebastian per concentrarsi sullo schermo mentre si sentiva la musica iniziale, se conosceva bene l’altro, e se stesso, tempi cinque minuti, dieci se il film era interessante, e poi avrebbero cominciato con dei baci per terminare a letto dove puntualmente Cooper gli avrebbe dimostrato quanto tenesse a lui.

  
Avevano gusti diversi in fatto di film, da un lato il classico blockbouster che era capace di risollevare una carriera e dall’altro film europei che facevano addormentare Cooper ma su una cosa concordavano: più gli horror erano splatter e più li amavano. << Ma perché non posso restare con voi? >> chiese Danny prima di incrociare le braccia sul petto, aveva sei anni lui e non era più un bambino. << Perché no Danny, ora vai a letto >> gli aveva risposto Cooper mentre Sebastian si godeva la litigata tra i due comodamente seduto sul divano. << E invece dico di no papà, non vedi che sto gridando e puntando il dito? >> era stata la replica del bambino prima che Cooper se lo mettesse in spalla e lo portasse di peso in camera sua. << È adorabile, no? >> disse Sebastian con un ghigno nel vederlo tornare. << Non sei spiritoso, sappilo, e ora metti quel DVD >> fu la replica di Cooper, c’erano momenti in cui aveva l’impressione di avere a che fare con due bambini invece che con uno, e subito dopo pensava che era sbagliato frequentare qualcuno che aveva l’età di suo fratello ma poi Sebastian lo baciava, Danny voleva giocare con loro e lui dimenticava le sue preoccupazioni.

<< Che film hai scelto? >> gli chiese Sebastian, l’ultimo era stato “ Valentine “ e doveva ammettere che per essere un bel film lo era, specie per il cliffhanger finale, se ne avessero fatto un remake era sicuro che Cooper avrebbe fatto carte false per avere il ruolo principale. << Non aprite quella porta >> rispose Cooper prima di sedersi accanto a lui, sorprendendolo, non era da Cooper vedere film così vecchi. << Sono sorpreso Anderson, non pensavo che avresti scelto un film più vecchio di te >> lo prese in giro prima che l’altro gli allungasse un pizzicotto, come se fosse un bambino.

<< Non quello, l’ultimo … e comunque non sono così vecchio >> rispose Cooper prima di baciarlo, quelle serate non lo facevano sentire vecchio, solo innamorato il che era strano visto che in cinque anni e mezzo si erano detti ti amo solo durante il sesso eppure sapeva con certezza che anche l’altro provava i suoi stessi sentimenti. << Se lo dice tu >> rispose Sebastian prima di colpirlo con i pop corn, gli piaceva quella sorta di quotidianità, college e casa di Cooper anche se talvolta adorava tornare ai vecchi tempi, Los Angeles era piena di locali dove rimorchiare, peccato che poi ci si mettessero degli stupidi sensi di colpa. << Pronto? Secondo te sopravvive qualcuno? >> gli chiese Cooper mentre il film stava per iniziare. << Si, lui e la sua famiglia >> rispose Sebastian per concentrarsi sullo schermo mentre si sentiva la musica iniziale, se conosceva bene l’altro, e se stesso, tempi cinque minuti, dieci se il film era interessante, e poi avrebbero cominciato con dei baci per terminare a letto dove puntualmente Cooper gli avrebbe dimostrato quanto tenesse a lui.


	4. Day 4: On a Date

Era raro che riuscissero a concedersi una serata per loro due soli, e solitamente non li definivano appuntamenti: uscite, incontri ma non appuntamenti anche se poi avevano tutta l’aria di un appuntamento.

Poco importava che Cooper cercasse sempre di controllarsi e che Sebastian giurasse di fare il bravo, i camerieri non la pensavano come loro, affatto. Ma non quella sera si disse Cooper, lui era il più grande, il più responsabile e … dovevano festeggiare quello che sarebbe stato il suo ruolo di lancio, di quello era sicuro.

<< Al tuo nuovo film Anderson, sperando che questa volta il tuo ruolo duri più di dieci minuti >> disse Sebastian prima di alzare il bicchiere. << Ci puoi scommettere, sono il protagonista mi sembra >> fu la risposta di Cooper, con il dito puntato sarebbe stato più efficace ma non voleva abbassare il bicchiere.

<< No, sei il co-protagonista, il protagonista è il tuo amico Ossian >> fu la replica, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo Sebastian aveva letto il copione tra una lezione e l’altra, e fino a quel momento era riuscito a non farlo sapere all’altro, solo … non voleva che Cooper pensasse che tenesse troppo a lui e che si preoccupasse della sua carriera, forse un po’ ci teneva ma dopo sei anni era normale tenere a qualcuno.

<< Mi fa piacere che tu abbia letto il copione, dico sul serio >> rispose Cooper, entrambi con il bicchiere levato, il vino lo aveva scelto Sebastian e Cooper solitamente dei gusti dell’altro quando si trattava di vini si fidava.

<< Buono a sapersi, vogliamo brindare prima che restiamo bloccati così come belle statuine? >> gli chiese Sebastian, Cooper si aspettava che l’altro cambiasse discorso, ma quegli occhi verdi che lo guardavano con quell’intensità fatta di desiderio e forse anche di tenerezza erano più eloquenti di mille parole.

<< Se lo dici tu ragazzino, e a cosa brindiamo? >> fu la domanda, c’erano così tante cose a cui avrebbe voluto brindar,e peccato che erano o troppo sdolcinate o troppo spinte per un luogo pubblico e per le orecchie del maitre che li stava tenendo d’occhio.

<< A noi? Al mio ruolo? Ai tuoi studi? A questo? >> gli chiese Cooper, a lui andava bene tutto, specie quella sera perché si, quello era un vero appuntamento, anche se lo negavano, in quanto membro più adulto della coppia doveva avere la maturità di ammetterlo, prima con sé stesso e poi con Sebastian.

<< A tutto questo, ma questo non è un appuntamento >> rispose Sebastian prima di avvicinare il suo bicchiere a quello di Cooper, stava mentendo e sapeva fin troppo bene che l’altro lo sapeva.

<< Ovviamente, questo lo sappiamo entrambi e non sono ancora sordo >> rispose Cooper mentre facevano tintinnare i bicchieri, non era un appuntamento solo nel nome, per il resto a lui assomigliava così tanto ad un vero appuntamento romantico.

<< Sappi che la prossima volta però voglio i fiori, è solo questione di tempo e poi per farmi sentire da te dovrò urlare >> lo prese in giro Sebastian prima di lanciargli un’occhiata carica di desiderio. << Se vuoi i fiori allora è un appuntamento >> rispose Cooper pronto prima di fare cenno al cameriere di avvicinarsi, forse quello non era un appuntamento ma quello successivo lo sarebbe sicuramente stato.


	5. Day 5. Kissing

Baciare le labbra di Sebastian era qualcosa a cui Cooper Anderson non avrebbe saputo rinunciare.

C’era qualcosa in quelle labbra, in quella bocca, che era quasi più assuefante di una droga, ne voleva ancora, ancora e ancora, non si sarebbe mai stancato di sfiorargliele, toccargliele lentamente e poi premerci le sue.

Motivo per cui quando l’altro si era presentato agli studios non si era fatto troppe domande, si era limitato a trascinarlo in un angolo dove nessuno li avrebbe notati e aveva assaltato le sue labbra. ne aveva così bisogno, le voleva così tanto si disse quando si separarono per mancanza d’aria, c’erano dei momenti, come quello, in cui dimenticava la differenza d’età, complice l’esperienza di Sebastian, poi gli bastava osservarlo attentamente e Sebastian dimostrava tutti i suoi vent’anni.

<< Tu non avevi lezione? >> chiese prima di sfiorargli con l’indice il labbro inferiore e sentirlo fremere, aveva ancora mezz’ora di tempo prima del secondo ciack, tempo sufficiente per almeno altri venti baci e forse per dell’altro.

<< Forse si, forse no, è davvero importante? >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima che riprendessero a baciarsi, era tutto così perfetto, rilassante e allo stesso tempo eccitante, com’era possibile che un semplice contatto gli procurasse simili sensazioni? Non gli era mai accaduto con nessuna delle sue ex, nemmeno con Amanda che pure era la madre di Danny.

<< No, non lo è >> rispose sfiorando le labbra di Sebastian per lasciargli l’iniziativa per quella volta. L’altro sorrise, quei sorrisi carichi di promesse che Cooper tanto amava, e l’altro lo sapeva fin troppo bene, così tante idee che gli si stavano affollando per la mente e così poco tempo per realizzarle tutte.

<< E … click, sorridete >> disse una voce alla loro destra e sentirono un click di un cellulare.

<< Siete veramente carini, tutti e due >> disse una biondina la cui prima caratteristica era un leggero divario tra i denti.

<< Laurie, che ci fai qui? >> le chiese Cooper imbarazzato. << Aspettavo Ossian così mi sono fatta un giro, e così è lui … pensavo che fosse più giovane, ora vado, tornate pure a pomiciare >> disse la donna prima di salutarli con la mano.

<< Chi era quella? >> gli chiese Sebastian tra un bacio e l’altro. << Laurie Alden, la fidanzata di Ossian >> rispose Cooper imbarazzato … si sentiva a disagio ora a baciare Sebastian ma non riusciva a farne a meno, non voleva fare a meno dell’altro, era così eccitante baciarlo, specie ora che Laurie li aveva scoperti, era sbagliato ma non voleva smettere.

<< Una nanetta e un gigante vichingo >> li prese in giro Sebastian prima che lui portasse le sue mani sul suo viso, ancora pochi minuti e poi sarebbe dovuto tornare a lavoro. << Non sono affari tuoi, a volte sei proprio un ragazzino >> rispose difendendo quello che alla fine era il suo migliore amico.

<< Non la pensavi così la settimana scorsa, o la notte scorsa >> rispose Sebastian prima di sfiorargli le labbra, voleva portarlo alla follia, e ci stava riuscendo. << Forse,l e pensi di riuscire a farmi cambiare idea? >> ancora pochi minuti, e lui voleva così tanti baci.

<< Non penso, ne sono sicuro >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima di catturare le labbra di Cooper nell’ennesimo bacio.


	6. Day 6. Wearing eachother's Clothes

Sebastian fu svegliato dai raggi del sole, avrebbe dovuto ricordare a Cooper di chiudere per bene le finestre si disse prima di guardare l’ora e … merde, merde et encore merde, era in ritardo, in un fottutissimo ritardo.

Avrebbe dovuto rinunciare alla colazione si disse mentre indossava le prime cose che trovava e scriveva un post it per Cooper, l’altro aveva un orario flessibile facendo l’attore, lui no, aveva delle lezioni alla UCLA ed era in ritardo.

Si stava abbottonando la camicia ed era così vicino alla porta quando sentì una voce: << Cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora? >> gli chiese Danny ancora assonnato e con il pigiama addosso facendolo gelare.

Lui e Cooper avevano deciso che era più opportuno che non si fermasse a dormire da lui quando Danny era a casa e a lui andava bene, quando il bambino si trovava con lui solitamente si salutavano al sera sulla porta ma quella volta Cooper aveva insistito perché restasse a dormire da lui e pur di non fargli puntare il dito come amava fare lui aveva accettato. E ora si ritrovava con la camicia sbottonata, un aspetto da letto che avrebbe fatto invidia ad una pornostar incallita e un bimbo di tre anni che lo guardava sorpreso e aspettava una risposta.

<< Perché sei qui e indossi la camicia del mio papà? >> aggiunse Danny, ora aveva anche sbagliato camicia, doveva solo inventarsi qualcosa, di solito a raccontare balle era bravo, e poi fuggire il più velocemente che poteva verso l’università.

<< Danny … ecco … >> possibile che non trovasse le parole giuste, eppure solitamente non aveva problemi ad inventarsi una storie ma con quel bambino che lo stava fissando aspettando una sua risposta non ci riusciva.

<< Sebastian si ferma da noi per colazione Danny >> sentì dire da una voce dietro di sé, Cooper li stava osservando ai piedi delle scale, con solo i pantaloni, se fossero stati da soli, e se avesse avuto più tempo gli avrebbe mostrato quanto gli piaceva quella visione, per il momento si accontentò di lanciargli un’occhiata carica di promesse e Cooper ricambiò.

<< Ti fermi per colazione? Che bello! >> urlò Danny prima di correre ad abbracciarlo, che Danny lo adorasse era evidente, anche Amanda lo aveva notato, motivo per cui si sentiva a disagio al pensiero che un giorno forse lui e Cooper si sarebbero lasciati, e sapeva che sarebbe successo prima o poi, lasciare Cooper sarebbe equivalso a perdere anche Danny.

Mentre il bambino li precedeva in cucina sentì Cooper che lo abbracciava, era in ritardo, rischiava di perdere lezione ma non gl’importava, non con Cooper premuto contro la sua schiena.

<< Rivorrei la mia camicia se non è di troppo disturbo >> gli sussurrò Cooper facendolo sorridere. << E io poi come ci vado a lezione Anderson? >> gli rispose godendosi quelle attenzioni. << Qualcosa ci inventiamo ragazzino, per esempio poi risalire a prendere la tua camicia mentre ti preparo il caffè >> rispose Cooper mentre dalla cucina si sentiva un rumore di tazze.

<< Sbrigati, poi ti accompagno a lezione e porto Danny da Amanda >> rispose Cooper prima di baciarlo lentamente sulle labbra, un bacio lento, di chi aveva tutto il tempo del mondo a differenza sua.

Quando Sebastian si sedette tra Danny e Cooper sorrise tra sé, era solo questione di tempo prima che Cooper si accorgesse che non si era cambiato e indossava ancora la sua camicia, allora si che si sarebbe divertito.


	7. day 7: Cosplaying

Se c’era una tradizione che prendevano tutti e tre sul serio, compreso Danny, era Halloween e i rispettivi costumi.

Solitamente sul set si organizzava sempre una grande festa in maschera al termine della quale erano tutti e due sbronzi, lasciavano Danny con Laurie o con le segretarie di produzione e poi … accadeva quello che accadeva e di solito erano a tema, una cosa che Cooper detestava, per fortuna quell’anno si era scelto come “ Via col Vento “, uno dei tanti film che lo facevano addormentare, ammirava Sebastian che aveva letto il libro, sapeva che era un bel film ma … non avrebbe mai recitato in un eventuale remake.

<< Hai finito? Siamo in ritardo, ammetto che sentire i piagnistei di Aidan non è qualcosa che mi entusiasti molto ma siamo comunque in ritardo! >> urlo puntando il dito in direzione delle scale.

<< Seb è ancora in ritardo papà? >> gli chiese Danny raggiungendolo e Cooper maledisse per l’ennesima volta Amanda, non che Danny non fosse adorabile nella sua uniforme da guerriero confederato che sua madre gli aveva cucito, solo che lui aveva altre idee per la nottata per badare a suo figlio.

<< Ovviamente tesoro, siamo ancora in ritardo, di nuovo in ritardo e come sempre il buffet sarà misero >> rispose lui prima che suo figlio lo fissasse alzandosi il cappello dalla fronte. << Se punto il dito forse scende giù >> rispose Danny con un sorriso.

<< Arrivo … certo che siete insopportabili tutti e due >> disse una voce e Cooper sorrise nel vederlo, Sebastian indossava la replica esatta, fatta su misura da quel che poteva vedere, di uno degli abiti di Rhett Butler, o almeno ricordava che si chiamava così,

<< Dunque è pronto mister Butler? >> chiese prima di stringerlo a sé, era tutto perfetto. << Certamente mister Wilkens >> rispose Sebastian prima di sfiorare le sue labbra, un secondo prima che Danmny si unisse a loro nell’abbraccio per poi iniziare a trascinarli perché per lui erano in tremendo ritardo.

<< Siamo in ritardo, siamo in ritardo! >> stava cantilenando mentre li sospingeva verso la porta.

<< Ti vuoi calmare Daniel! Sali in macchina, ora! >> lo sgridò Cooper, non gli capitava spesso di alzare al voce con suo figlio, Amanda e Sebastian gli avevano entrambi consigliato di farlo più spesso ma non gli veniva naturale, motivo per cui il bambino obbedì prontamente.

<< Finalmente ti sei deciso ad alzare la voce con lui >> gli disse Sebastian prima di chiudere la porta. << Mi chiedo come facciate tu e Amanda >> replicò lui mentre lo aspettava. << Non so come faccia lei Anderson, non sarebbe stato più facile se Rhett e Ashley fossero fuggiti insieme lasciando Scarlett da sola? >> gli chiese Sebastian con un ghigno. << Non complicare le cose, non ti ci mettere anche tu >> rispose Cooper prima di sfiorargli il volto.

<< Dobbiamo andare, altrimenti i vicini si arrabbieranno >>sussurrò Sebastian nel sentire Danny che si era stancato di attenderli e suonava il clacson con tutta la forza che aveva, e per un bambino di sette anni era notevole.

<< Francamente me ne infischio >> fu la replica di Cooper prima di baciarlo. << Quella dovrebbe essere la mia battuta, maggiore Wilkens >> fu la pronta risposta del più giovane prima che Cooper scoppiasse a ridere, risata che si tramutò in uno sbuffo di esasperazione nel sentire per l’ennesima volta il clacson.


	8. Day8: Shopping

Se c’era una cosa per cui andavano d’accordo quello era senza alcun dubbio lo shopping.

Cooper preferiva vestire in serie, specialmente per quel che riguardava i provini, come diceva spesso lui aveva un’immagine e doveva preservarla in maniera tale che i registi si ricordassero di lui, motivo per cui tendeva ad indossare le stesse cose. Sebastian preferiva puntare più sul formale, cosa che l’altro non capiva ma c’erano dei vantaggi in quelle camicie e nelle cravatte e lui era il primo a saperlo.

<< Ma perché non ti vesti come i ragazzini della tua età? >> gli chiese mentre osservava l’assortimento di camicie e di giacche che l’altro stava passando al setaccio. << E secondo te come si dovrebbero vestire i ragazzini della mia età? >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima di decidersi per una camicia celeste, una grigia e una bianca che a Cooper sembravano tutte uguali.

<< Che ne so io? Una maglietta, magari con qualche scritta stupida sopra, jeans e tutto il resto, così … così sembra che tu abbia la mia età se non qualche anno di più >> rispose a disagio, era da un po’ che si chiedeva se Sebastian lo stesse facendo per lui, per fargli superare il disagio connesso alla differenza d’età.

<< Non lo faccio per te Anderson, non credere di essere così importante per me >> gli rispose Sebastian prima di scoppiare a ridere, gli era sempre piaciuto vestirsi bene, ma che lo facesse per Cooper … forse sceglieva con maggiore cura cosa indossare, ma non lo faceva per l’altro, almeno così si ripeteva.

<< Sai che non voglio costringerti ma … mi piacerebbe vederti indossare qualcos’altro >> ammise Cooper, avrebbe voluto vederlo comprare qualcosa di più giovanile anche se doveva ammettere che completi e cravatte avevano un certo fascino, specie le seconde.

<< E se io non volessi? Ieri notte non ti sei lamentato … anche se la camicia l’ho tenuta veramente poco >> rispose malizioso Sebastian e Cooper sospirò, con lui era impossibile ragionare.

<< Tieni fuori ieri notte da questo, perché non ti provi qualcos’altro? >> chiese osservando quelle camicie e l’assortimento di cravatte, una più elegante dell’altra. << No, ci guadagniamo entrambi, pensaci bene >> rispose prima di fargli cenno che lui si recava nel camerino per cambiarsi.

Ci guadagnavano entrambi, a parere di Cooper non ci guadagnava nessuno, facevano dell’ottimo sesso e Danny adorava Sebastian, ma non era sufficiente, l’altro aveva dieci anni di meno rispetto a lui, andava ancora al college mentre lui aveva trent’anni e faceva l’attore. E oltre a tutto quello Blaine non sapeva ancora nulla e Cooper sapeva bene che quando Schizzo lo avrebbe saputo non sarebbe finito bene, lo sapeva anche Sebastian motivo per cui gli aveva suggerito di godersi il tempo che avevano a disposizione e lui stava cercando in tutti i modi di riuscirci senza farsi cogliere dai sensi di colpa.

Ci pensò un secondo poi abbandonò le buste accanto al camerino, fece tre respiri profondi e aprì la tenda, o la va o la spacca si disse.

<< Desidera? >> gli chiese Sebastian a petto nudo prima di lanciargli un’occhiata sensuale, e Cooper sapeva bene che l’altro sapeva che lui a simili occhiate non sapeva resistere, e questo lo sapevano entrambi.

<< Solo te. E la prossima volta ti compro qualcosa >> rispose prima di chiudere la tenda e di cercare con foga le labbra dell’altro.


	9. Day9: Hanging Out with Friends

Se c’era una cosa che piaceva a tutti e due era quando dopo aver finito un ciack, e dopo che Sebastian lo aveva raggiunto dall’università, era godersi con un drink con Ossian nel locale dove lavorava Laurie nell’attesa che finisse il suo turno per unirsi a loro.

Purtroppo talvolta si aggregava anche Aidan che era un grande amico di Ossian ed era difficile sopportarlo con quelle sue arie da grande attore quando in verità non era riuscito a sfondare.

<< Ma davvero non l’hai mai vista? Non ci credo! Quindici anni fa era una delle serie tv più note >> esclamò Aidan per l’ennesima volta prima che Sebastian scuotesse la testa rassegnato.<< Quindici anni fa io avevo sette anni e di certo non guardavo una serie del genere >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, per quanto l’altro ci provasse era inutile: prima che Cooper glielo presentasse lui di Aidan Stone non aveva mai sentito parlare.

<< Capisco, giocavi ancora con le costruzioni e facevi i compiti, ma dovresti vedere le repliche, le mandano ancora in seconda serata >> rispose Aidan con un sorriso prima che Cooper afferrasse distrattamente il braccio di Sebastian, conosceva il suo amico e conosceva anche quello che nelle sua mente definiva il suo ragazzo, e non sarebbe finita bene.

<< Parlando d’altro, sicuro di non voler fare l’audizione per quel ruolo per quel ruolo in quel film indipendente? >> chiese Ossian e Cooper lo ringraziò per aver cambiato argomento. << Sicuro, è un ruolo carino ma sapete che vogliono rientrare in grande stile, un film Marvel o uno di quei film drammatici per cui ricevi l’Oscar >> rispose Aidan, dietro di lui Laurie che aveva quasi terminato il suo turno soffocò una risata.

<< Ne puoi comprare uno in un negozio per cinque dollari Aidan, faresti anche prima: c’è un motivo se non ti vuole più nessuno >> disse Sebastian prima che Osssian afferrasse Aidan per le spalle. << Non ti pesto perché sei con Cooper, sappilo ragazzino. E sappiamo tutti che fu un complotto >> s’inalberò Aidan e Cooper alzò gli occhi, da un lato lui e Ossian erano amici di Aidan per ricordarsi che non dovevano fare i suoi sbagli, dall’altro lui e Sebastian quasi ogni sera facevano sesso, e che sesso si disse nel ripensare a quello che era accaduto la notte scorsa.

<< Ce l’hai già detto, ma anche tu ad andare con le minorenni? >> si chiese Ossian. << Primo mi ha detto di avere diciotto anni, secondo chi se lo aspettava che la madre ci avrebbe beccato, inoltre non vedo cosa ci sia di così sbagliato: anche Cooper esce con questo ragazzino e nessuno ha nulla da dire >> rispose Aidan mentre Laurie cercava di non sembrare scandalizzata mentre si avvicinava al loro tavolo.

<< Sebastian ha ventidue anni Aidan, e ci frequentiamo da tre. E non per essere cattivo ma dopo il rehab di ruoli ne avresti potuti avere, sei tu che ti sei impuntato >> intervenne Cooper nel momento in cui Laurie tossiva affinché gli altri si voltassero verso di lei.

<< Se puntavi il dito forse ti darebbe più ascolto >> gli sussurrò Sebastian all’orecchio prima di far scivolare una mano sulla sua coscia e Cooper represse una risata con l’aiuto del tovagliolo.

<< Allora, il solito per voi, e anche per te, maiale >> li salutò Laurie prima di servirli, rivolgendosi ad Aidan.

<< Com’è bello fare queste uscite con i propri amici >> ironizzò Aidan sempre tenuto d’occhio da Cooper, sapeva che l’altro aveva ragione ironizzando si disse mentre passava a Sebastian il suo drink. Lui si divertiva a quelle uscite e sapeva che anche Sebastian si divertiva e stare con loro … gli faceva credere che forse sarebbe durata per sempre, o per un altro anno almeno.


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

Daniel Anderson sapeva bene come riuscire a fare in modo che gli adulti si concentrassero solo su lui, un talento che era sicuro di aver ereditato da suo padre Cooper. Come in quel momento mentre si stava vestendo per la festa di Halloween dell’asilo, restava solo l’ultimo dettaglio, le orecchie ma per quelle serviva che ci fosse un adulto perché a lui non venivano bene.

<< Papà? Mi aiuti a sistemare le orecchie? >> chiese e vide suo padre e Sebastian che si separavano, chissà cosa stavano facendo appoggiati al muro e perché Sebastian si stava riallacciando i pantaloni mentre evitava di guardarlo si chiese piegando la testa. Voleva bene al suo papà, il suo papà era fantastico ed era il miglior papà del mondo come diceva a zio Blaine ogni volta che si vedevano, e adorava anche Sebastian, nonostante tutto Sebastian lo faceva sentire bene e faceva stare bene il suo papà anche se non sapeva come, alla mamma non piaceva ma lui non capiva perché.

<< Va bene tesoro, cinque secondi e poi ti aiuto >> rispose suo padre mentre lui gli si avvicinava curioso, avevano entrambi il fiatone come se avessero appena corso si accorse eppure non aveva sentito rumori di corsa.

<< Va bene, cosa stavate facendo? >> chiese curioso mentre si sedeva per terra. << Niente Danny, non sederti per terra altrimenti rovini il vestito che ti ha cucito la mamma, per piacere Sebastian, rimettilo su >> lo rimproverò suo padre per poi rivolgersi a Sebastian che con un sorriso lo prese in braccio.

<< Cominci a diventare pesante, lo sai moccioso? >> gli chiese Sebastian con un sorriso e Danny gli sorrise di rimando, era un peccato che zio Blaine e zio Kurt non lo conoscessero, gli sarebbe piaciuto ogni tanto stare con tutti e quattro pensò per un istante.

<< Forse, ma ora mi aiuti? >> rispose aggrappandosi all’altro che gli scompigliò i capelli con la mano libera. << Ti aiuta papà Danny, non io >> rispose Sebastian mentre Cooper lentamente gli fissava le orecchie.

<< Allora, allora, allora? Come sto? Come sto? >> chiese eccitato mentre Sebastian lo rimetteva a terra.

<< Benissimo tesoro, ora mangia qualcosa e poi Sebastian ti accompagna all’asilo, io ho il provino più importante dell’anno e questa sera c’è la festa agli studios >> gli rispose Cooper, quell’anno la mamma gli aveva concesso di partecipare alla festa degli studios, motivo per cui Danny si era nascosto nelle tasche così tante caramelle, con quelle non si sarebbe addormentato si disse mentre si tastava le orecchie.

<< Io vorrei proprio sapere chi ha scelto il tema quest’anno >> chiese Sebastian prima di aiutarlo a sedere. << Io no di certo, Allora Danny, come ti senti? >> gli chiese il suo papà mentre lui si sistemava per l’ennesima volta le orecchie. << Benissimo papà, mi fai una foto? >> chiese osservando suo padre e Sebastian insieme, proprio non capiva perché alla sua mamma non piacesse saperli insieme, erano così belli a suo parere, e lui aveva quattro anni ed era un bambino grande.

<< Come vuoi, sorridi >> rispose il suo papà e Danny gli obbedì, quello era senza dubbio il miglior Halloween del mondo, ne era certo.


	11. Day11: Wearing Kigurumis

Due bambini, ecco con chi aveva a che fare Cooper si disse, con due bambini.

Quando Sebastian era tornato a Los Angeles con quel regalo per Danny lui si era limitato a sorridere, non immaginava che Danny avrebbe adorato quel pigiama a pezzo unico. Era contrario ai regali che non avessero ottenuto l’approvazione anche di Amanda ma gli era bastato vedere gli occhi entusiasti di Danny per cedere e poi per aiutarlo ad indossarlo con l’altro che si dimenava ridacchiando felice.

E ora i due stavano giocando nel salotto, con Danny che saltava e rideva e Sebastian che saltava e rideva come se fosse anche lui un bambino. E in mezzo a quell’allegria c’era lui con un copione sulle ginocchia, indeciso se unirsi ai due o continuare con la lettura.

<< Lo metto a letto, altrimenti domani sarà un’autentica lagna >> gli disse Sebastian prima di avviarsi con Danny semi addormentato, era in quei momenti che Cooper si chiedeva se non stesse sbagliando tutto, aveva passato i trenta, aveva una carriera che stava finalmente decollando, un figlio di quattro anni e frequentava un coetaneo di Schizzo ossia qualcuno che aveva appena ventidue anni e andava ancora al college.

<< Dorme? >> chiese, una tazza di caffè davanti e il copione ancora sulle sue ginocchia quando sentì Sebastian che lo raggiungeva. << L’ultima volta si, dormirà fino a domani mattina, fidati di me >> rispose questi sedendosi accanto a lui.

<< Ti ringrazio per il regalo, non … grazie >> gli disse Cooper a disagio, Amanda non avrebbe approvato, ne era sicuro ma a lui per il momento era sufficiente il sorriso di suo figlio. << Lo so, prendilo come un modo per ringraziare te e Danny >> rispose Sebastian, aveva agito d’impulso all’aeroporto e non se ne pentiva, era stato presente nella vita di Danny fin dalla sua nascita quattro anni prima sebbene sapesse che forse un giorno lui e Cooper potevano lasciarsi non voleva sprecare quei momenti con il bambino.

<< Se lo dici tu, non sono contrario ai regali, lo sai, solo … Amanda non approverà e sai che ho paura che Danny finisca per affezionarsi troppo >> replicò Cooper, in quel momento non gl’importava veramente di Amanda, ma aveva paura di perdere l’altro, aveva trentadue anni e lo aveva ammesso con sé stesso. << Non è che ora ti stai affezionando troppo Anderson? >> gli chiese Sebastian, e detto da uno che si stava strusciando su di lui come un gatto era quasi paradossale.

<< E se anche fosse? Cosa ci sarebbe di sbagliato? >> gli chiese Cooper prima di sfiorargli il volto. << Una decina di cose per iniziare, se vuoi te le dico anche ora, allora … >> non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Cooper lo coinvolse in un bacio disordinato e pieno di passione, il genere di bacio che solitamente era il prologo per altre attività molto più divertenti.

<< Come devo dirtelo? Devi puntare il dito, la gente ti ascolterà di più se punti il dito >> gli disse Cooper quando si separarono.

Dalle scale, con indosso ancora il suo pigiama e con gli occhi che gli stavano per chiudere dal sonno Danny sbirciò quello che stava accadendo tra il suo papà e Sebastian. Alla mamma non sarebbe piaciuto il suo regalo, alla mamma non piaceva nulla di quello che faceva Sebastian eppure lui lo adorava, mentre tornava in camera sua si disse che la mamma doveva avere torto, aveva torto su poche cose ma aveva torto.


	12. Day 12: Maikng Out

Avevano approfittato dell’arrivo di Blaine e Kurt per affidare loro Danny e passare una serata da soli, solo loro due senza problemi.

  
L’idea di una cenetta intima si era presto tramuta in loro due che ci davano dentro sul tavolo e poi sul muro della cucina ma Cooper non se ne pentiva, non in quel momento mentre sul divano le loro bocche si cercavano spasmodiche e con foga.

<< Dobbiamo smettere, e se tornassero? >> chiese quando si separarono per mancanza d’aria, le labbra screpolate e che imploravano altri baci di Sebastian erano peggio di una calamita, quello che voleva era toccarle una volt,a due, tre, sempre.

<< Si godono lo spettacolo >> rispose Sebastian prima di attirarlo a sé e lasciandogli l’iniziativa, e accadeva così di rado che Cooper ne approfittò per esplorare la bocca di Sebastian mentre sentiva le mani dell’altro che lo attiravano sempre più vicino, lentamente iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, sapeva che rischiavano di essere scoperti e soprattutto di essere visti da Danny ma non gl’importava, non in quel momento con l’altro che gemeva sotto di lui e gli stava facendo chiaramente capire quanto le sue attenzioni gli fossero gradite.

<< Pensavo fossi stanco di tutto questo, prima il tavolo e dopo il muro della cucina >> rispose quando si separarono, le mani di Sebastian sembravano aver trovato il suo sedere di loro gusto dato che si erano fermate lì da un bel pezzo, e doveva ricordare all’altro che lui non era più un ragazzino. << È questo è il divano >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima di tornare a baciarlo e sorrise mentre lentamente cercava di togliergli la camicia. la risposta era pertinente e anche sbagliata si disse mentre l’altro gli sbottonava senza tanti riguardi la camicia, sentì chiaramente i bottoni saltare e poi rotolare per terra, la mattina avrebbe dovuto cercarli pensò prima di risentire le labbra di Sebastian sulle proprie.

<< Meno sangue qui – disse Sebastian indicandogli la testa – e più qui >> e detto ciò si strusciò su di lui facendogli intuire cosa volesse e lui sorrise divertito. << Ma sentilo questo ragazzino >> sospirò prima di bloccarlo, l’altro sapeva fin troppo bene come portarlo alla pazzia e se ne serviva troppe volte.

<< Siamo tornati e … Danny perché non andiamo a fare un giro sulla spiaggia? >> fu la voce di Blaine a fargli sollevare la testa, appena in tempo per scorgere come il suo fratellino avesse preso in braccio Danny e puntasse con decisione verso la porta con Kurt che alzava gli occhi al cielo sconsolato.

<< Ma ho appena mangiato il gelato, e voglio parlare con papà >> rispose Danny mentre lui cercava di rendersi presentabile maledicendo Schizzo. << Danny, tesoro … >> disse imbarazzato e cercando di reprimere un gemito di piacere perché Sebastian gli aveva appena infilato la mano nei pantaloni incurante che a pochi passi da loro ci fosse suo figlio. << Papà, ma che stai facendo? >> chiese Danny mentre Blaine diventava sempre più scarlatto.

<< … cercavamo un bottone … si, papà ha perso alcuni bottoni della camicia >> rispose imbarazzato poco prima che Blaine si decidesse a passare Danny a Kurt che era più vicino alla porta.

<< Tu torno giù >> e detto questo Cooper sentì qualcuno che lo tirava per la cravatta, ancora la portava pensò sorpreso, e cinque secondi dopo sentì la bocca di Sebastian sulla sua, probabilmente Blaine li avrebbe maledetti a vita, ma lui in quel momento voleva solo Sebastian si disse mentre lentamente l’altro gli allentava la cintura dei pantaloni e lui abbandonava la sua bocca per il suo collo, quello era il paradiso si disse prima che la sua razionalità smettesse di funzionare.


	13. Day 13: Eating icecream

Danny lo sapeva bene che non doveva disturbare Sebastian quando studiava.

Sapeva che erano cose importanti, anche se il suo papà diceva sempre che il college era inutile, e che quando era più piccolo l’altro lo prendeva sulle sue ginocchia e studiavano insieme ma quel pomeriggio l’unica cosa che voleva era un po’ d’attenzione da parte dell’altro, nient’altro.

Peccato che Sebastian si fosse limitato a dirgli che doveva andare da un’altra parte, prima senza nemmeno guardarlo e infine gridando, e Sebastian con lui non gridava mai, quasi mai, motivo per cui Danny si era sistemato sulla porta che dava sul giardino con i suoi giochi elettronici e stava cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile. All’asilo il suo amico Bobby gli aveva rivelato che quando le persone si gridavano addosso era perché non si volevano più bene e infatti la sua mamma e il suo papà gridavano in continuazione quindi se il ragionamento era giusto Sebastian non gli voleva più bene.

<< Cosa ci fai qui? >> gli chiese il suo papà appena tornato nel vederlo in quel modo. << Seb non vuole che stia con lui, dice che lo distraggo >> rispose prima di tornare a dedicarsi al gioco.<< Ci parlo io Danny, abbiamo bisogno di uscire, tutti e tre >> dichiarò il suo papà e Danny sorrise, il suo papà aveva sempre ragione specie quando puntava il dito.

Se c’era qualcosa che Sebastian Smythe odiava era studiare a casa di Cooper nell’attesa che l’altro rincasasse, con la presenza costante di Danny. Adorava il bambino, era stato presente quando era nato e sapeva che Danny ricambiava il sentimento ma talvolta era irritante tanto quanto Cooper, se non di più ma quel girono aveva solo bisogno di pace e di tranquillità.

<< Bene, per oggi hai fatto anche troppo, vieni con me >> disse Cooper alle sue spalle prima di chiudere i suoi libri, un giorno o l’altro avrebbe ucciso qualcuno, se lo sentiva, e sarebbe stato molto presto. << Se non sei già diventato cieco io stavo studiando >> rispose cercando di salvare i suoi appunti,

Cooper era brillante in tante cose, tra cui c’era anche la testardaggine per sua sfortuna. << Non oggi, oggi tu e mio figlio uscirete con me, tu hai bisogno di una pausa e lui di zuccheri >> rispose Cooper fronteggiandolo. << Io non ho bisogno di una pausa e ho detto chiaramente a tuo figlio di non disturbarmi e sappi che vale anche per te >> rispose lui cercando di convincerlo.

<< Non fare il bambino, alzati e vieni con noi, a volte mi chiedo perché mi ostino a uscire con un moccioso come te >> fu la replica di Cooper, per far smuovere Sebastian serviva insistere sull’orgoglio dell’altro, in cinque anni lui lo aveva imparato.

<< E quale idea brillante avresti in mente Anderson? >> e a quella domanda Cooper sorrise, aveva vinto, di nuovo. << Pensavo a un gelato per Danny, per te invece una camomilla >> rispose mentre Danny che si era cambiato li raggiungeva con un sorriso incerto.

<< No, io e Seb ci prendiamo un gelato e tu ci guardi >> intervenne il bambino prima di fargli segno che voleva essere preso in braccio, a quello non avrebbe rinunciato anche se l’altro si lamentava che stava diventando pesante. << Voi che vi godete il gelato che vi pago e io che vi guardo? O tutti e tre o nessuno >> disse subito Cooper prima di puntare il dito, nello stesso momento Sebastian prese Danny in braccio. << Mi vuoi ancora bene? >> gli chiese il bambino mentre Cooper cercava le chiavi. << Quando peserai di più no, e ne riparliamo davanti al gelato >> rispose Sebastian prima di lanciare uno sguardo malizioso a Cooper che sorrise.

Avevano tutti bisogno di un gelato si disse Cooper, specialmente lui aggiunse mentalmente mentre erano seduti e Laurie li guardava soddisfatta con il vassoio un attimo prima che Danny si sporcasse e prima che lui ci pensasse Sebastian era già intervenuto con il tovagliolo, avevano tutti e tre bisogno di quella piccola pausa.


	14. Day 14: Genderswapped

Non era da tutte frequentare una donna incinta di sei mesi e restarle accanto anche dopo, e questo era un motivi per cui Cora amava Sabrina. Amare Sabrina era complicato a causa della differenza d’età e al comportamento della più giovane, ma lei aveva sua figlia, a volte pensava che Danielle amasse di più Sabrina che lei ma era solo un pensiero.

Ovviamente Sabrina vestiva in maniera fin troppo provocante a suo parere e quando uscivano insieme l’altra si divertiva sfacciatamente a flirtare con tutti, uomini e donne, davanti ai suoi occhi e Cora non sapeva mai come sentirsi, se gelosa perché l’altra la ignorava o trionfante perché alla fine era con lei che Sabrina usciva, era lei che la baciava, che la toccava sotto le varie camicette attillate e soprattutto era con lei che passava la notte.

Come in quel momento si disse mentre osservava Sabrina che giocava con Danny sulla spiaggia, con quello che a malapena si poteva definire un costume mentre Danny non faceva che correrle intorno e lei si godeva il sole.

Per un secondo la vide mentre civettava sfacciatamente con un tizio per poi sorridergli e incamminarsi nella sua direzione. << Ti sei già stancata di flirtare? >> le chiese prima che Danny cominciasse a giocare con la sabbia, dopo quel film dove per la prima volta il suo ruolo non si era limitato a tre battute o ad un primo piano delle sue tette, final girl in un film horror, un ruolo che Sabrina aveva detestato, ufficialmente perché chi accettava ruoli simili non avrebbe avuto un futuro e come lei ben sapeva perché odiava vederla semi svestita.

<< Quello mai Anderson, solo che quel tizio ha avuto la presunzione di credere che mi sarei fatta rimorchiare con uno schiocco di dita >> rispose Sabrina prima di sorridere maliziosa al tizio che non l’aveva persa di vista un solo istante, poi con uno di quei sorrisi che Cora conosceva fin troppo bene l’altra la strinse a sé.

Le labbra di Sabrina sapevano di ciliegia, di rossetto e di tante promesse che ebbero una loro anticipazione quando sentì la mano dell’altra sfiorarle distrattamente il seno, come se l’avesse fatto per sbaglio, e Cora Anderson sapeva bene che Sabrina Smythe non faceva nulla per sbaglio.

<< Credo che si sia goduto lo spettacolo >> le sussurrò Sabrina quando si separarono e infatti alzando gli occhi vide il tizio che le osservava imbarazzato e scarlatto. << Ci sono momenti in cui lui e gli altri poveracci mi fanno pena >> ammise Cora prima che Sabrina si stendesse a prendere il sole. << E perché? È solo un gioco Anderson, te la prendi troppo >> la provocò Sabrina mentre Danny aveva deciso di cimentarsi nella costruzione di un castello di sabbia.

<< Ti diverti con poco >> disse Cora osservando come Sabrina apparisse sensuale, lo era senza sforzo e lei adorava quell’aspetto della sua ragazza. << E tu non sai vivere, rilassati e sorridi altrimenti ti vengono le rughe >> fu la replica, sapeva bene che quando si riferiva in quella maniera alla sua età la più giovane puntava a farla innervosire in maniera tale che arrivate a casa sarebbe stato tutto molto più divertente ed eccitante.

<< E devo fidarmi di una ragazzina che si è diplomata appena tre anni fa? >> le chiese sorniona prima che l’altra le rivolgesse un’occhiata carica di sottintesi, a pochi passi da loro Danny si stava chiedendo se il castello fosse venuto come credeva. << Forse, altrimenti potresti anche sculacciarmi >> fu la risposta e Cora si perse nelle sue fantasie, Sabrina sulle sue ginocchia, i suoi seni a contatto con la sua pelle, la mano che calava ritmica sulle sue natiche arrossandole … doveva riflettere meglio sulla cosa si disse.

<< Mamma, mamma, secondo te il castello è venuto come deve essere? >> chiese Danny e Cora stava per rispondere quando vide che sua figlia si era fermata di fronte a Sabrina. L’altra le lanciò uno sguardo e poi seguì la bambina mentre lei si distendeva al sole, si, Sabrina Smythe era una ragazza particolare, se solo si fosse vestita con indumenti più coprenti si disse Cora Anderson, allora sarebbe stata perfetta.


	15. Day 15: In a different clothing style

Quando Sebastian aveva trovato quegli abiti sul divano si sarebbe messo a urlare, non lo aveva fatto solo perché accanto a lui c’era Danny appena tornato dalla scuola e Cooper si era raccomandato su cosa dire e cosa non dire di fronte a suo figlio.

<< Regali del mio papà, dice che devi indossarli >> rispose Danny prima di dirigersi in cucina lasciandoli con … perché Cooper si ostinava a non capire che non era nato per indossare magliette e jeans, e cosa c’era di male in un completo, pantaloni fatti su misura e nelle cravatte?

<< Ti ha detto altro? >> chiese mentre li osservava tenendoli a prudente distanza, forse sarebbero andati bene a Danny quando questi sarebbe cresciuto, lui non li avrebbe mai indossati.

<< Si, che con i completi sembri troppo elegante, o un becchino, poi ha mormorato qualcosa sulle cravatte e su come le avrebbe volute utilizzare che non ho capito molto bene >> fu la pronta risposta del bambino prima di sedersi sul divano.

<< Papà ti ha detto quando torna? >> chiese, trasferirsi a casa di Cooper finito il college era stato uno sbaglio madornale e ora ne stava pagando le conseguenze e doveva trovare un modo per ripagare Cooper, un metodo che non includesse l’astinenza perché era ben consapevole che dopo tre giorni, cinque ad essere generosi, sarebbe stato il primo ad implorare per il sesso.

<< Non appena finiscono di girare quella scena a Ventura >> rispose Danny prima di dedicarsi alla televisione. Un’ora dunque, era sufficiente per buttare tutto quello nel cassonetto più vicino e … a meno che … era un’idea fantastica, assolutamente fantastica.

<< Danny, quando torna papà digli di andare di sopra nello studio >> disse mentre nella sua testa si succedevano immagini interessanti. << E io cosa ci guadagno? >> fu la replica, all’improvviso la televisione aveva perso importanza.

<< Tutto quello che vuoi, se lo fai >> rispose Sebastian prima di salire le scale, sarebbe stato un pomeriggio interessante.  
Quando un’ora dopo Cooper sentì il messaggio di Danny per un secondo temette che arrivato di sopra avrebbe trovato un falò ma a quanto sembrava si era sbagliato, c’era solo una porta semi aperta e non si sentiva odore di fumo.

<< Scusi, lei deve essere il padrone di casa, se mi dicesse qual è il problema forse potrei cominciare >> disse una voce quando chiuse la porta e Cooper sorrise, aveva indovinato, aveva proprio indovinato anche se lui quegli occhiali da nerd non li avrebbe messi.

<< Non credo ci siano problemi, ma forse deve venire più vicino >> se c’era qualcosa che amava erano quei giochi di ruolo, erano così rari e gli permettevano di affinarsi come attore, sarebbe stato meglio se Danny non fosse stato a casa ma non si possono avere tutte le fortune.

<< Volentieri signore, però deve dirmi qual è il problema >> è la risposta di Sebastian, Cooper non ha mai avuto un kink per i nerd ma in quel momento è disposto a fare un’eccezione. << Forse c’è un problema, ma non ne sono sicuro >> rispose Cooper prima di sedersi sulla scrivania. << Se vuole posso controllare >> fu la risposta prima che Sebastian gli si avvicinasse e lentamente iniziasse a giocare con al cintura dei suoi pantaloni.

<< Controlli, e controlli bene >> rispose Cooper cercando di trattenere un gemito, quei vestiti erano stati un ottimo acquisto.


	16. Day 16. During Their Morning Rituals

Cooper Anderson e Sebastian Smythe seguono due diversi tipi di rituali diurni, uno per quando Danny dorme da loro, e uno per quando non c’è.

Quando Danny è a casa si svegliano prima di lui ben sapendo che li raggiungerà, che abbia due, sei o dieci anni a Danny piace credere di essere stato lui a svegliarli e a entrambi piace fargli credere che sia così.

Si tratta poi di fare colazione, con Danny che quasi sempre cerca di sedersi sul divano perché mamma me lo permette e quindi anche voi dovete, argomentazione che in nove anni non ha mai funzionato ma siccome ha ereditato al testardaggine da Cooper a sentire Sebastian, continua a provarci.

Tutto inutile perché Sebastian puntualmente lo ignora e suo padre gli intima di raggiungerli, e quando lo dice punta il dito dunque Danny obbedisce, urlare e puntare il dito sono le chiavi del successo come dice sempre il suo papà.

C’è stata un’occasione memorabile in cui Danny ha voluto provare di nascosto il cognac che Sebastian mette nel caffè per svegliarsi, memorabile per tutti loro ma non per Amanda come si dice Cooper ogni mattina.

E poi ci sono le mattine in cui Danny non è a casa, in quelle occasioni Cooper si sveglia lentamente, alza lentamente le coperte e intercetta il ghigno malizioso di Sebastian prima che questi torni ad occuparsi della sua erezione mattutina. Si gode quelle attenzioni ben sapendo che hanno tutto il tempo del mondo, che nessuno verrà a disturbarli. Sono queste le cose che piacciono a Cooper, il suo corpo ancora assonnato eppure già così reattivo, desideroso di più, desideroso di sentirlo e sa bene che il maggior divertimento di Sebastian è negargli quel piacere, portarlo fino al punto di rottura e poi fermarsi quando lui è così vicino, si limita a baciarlo e a strusciarsi lentamente su di lui prima di alzarsi.

Dopo cinque minuti per recuperare fiato e per meditare una vendetta sufficiente dolorosa per Sebastian e appagante per lui Cooper raggiunge l’altro per colazione, senza Danny ogni singola azione assume una sensualità quasi onirica, dal semplice sedersi al pulirsi con un tovagliolo e questo lo sanno entrambi tanto che alla fine, prima che Cooper vada a lavoro, se quel giorno ha il primo ciack entro mezzogiorno, lo sbatte contro la parete e Sebastian si limita a sorridere mentre veloci e affamati si baciano, assaporando il mix di succo di frutta, latte e nel caso di Sebastian di cognac, che non piacerebbe a nessuno ma che per loro di prima mattina ha le stesse qualità del più potente degli afrodisiaci. Si tratta di baci veloci, dettati dall’urgenza e dal bisogno ma non possono farne a meno, ci sono momenti in cui Cooper si sente come uno studente alle prime armi e lo stesso vale per Sebastian, con la piccola differenza che lui è ancora uno studente, studente di legge alla UCLA all’ultimo anno ma pur sempre uno studente.

Quando Danny dorme da loro entrambi si controllano e siccome prima l’asilo e poi la scuola elementare sono discretamente lontane non possono stuzzicarsi come preferiscono, non con Danny che si aspetta un loro passo falso per poi raccontarlo ad Amanda che da anni sostiene che lui e Sebastian non siano adatti a Danny, punto su cui lo stesso Danny è contrario ma al bacio prima di chiudere la prota non rinuncerebbero mai, Danny o non Danny


	17. Day 17: Spooning

Non accadeva spesso che rimanessero a letto senza fare niente, anzi non accadeva mai.  
Solitamente o ne approfittavano per del veloce, appagante e svogliato sesso mentre erano ancora addormentati o semplicemente aspettavano Danny, anche se col tempo Cooper cercava di trattenerlo dopo che Danny era tornato in camera sua.

<< Non è che mi stai diventando sentimentale Anderson? >> gli chiese Sebastian quella mattina mentre l’altro lo stringeva a sé, non stava diventando sentimentale, solo … voleva stare con l’altro in quei pochi minuti in cui c’erano solo loro due, in cui il mondo era fuori dalla porta e non doveva entrare, e se quello voleva dire essere divenuto sentimentale allora si, era diventato sentimentale e la cosa non lo preoccupava. Aveva trentasei anni, una carriera ormai avviata al successo, un figlio di sei e lui e Sebastian si frequentavano da sei anni e mezzo e da un anno lo aveva convinto a trasferirsi a casa sua quindi si meritava un po’ di sentimentalismo.

<< E se anche fosse? Ti dispiace per caso? >> chiese Cooper prima di sfiorargli la schiena distrattamente, come per caso godendosi quella sensazione e sapeva che Sebastian aveva chiuso gli occhi, negli anni aveva imparato a conoscerlo anche se non l’avrebbero mai ammesso.

<< Non ho mai detto questo >> rispose Sebastian prima di voltarsi verso di lui e Cooper sorrise tra sé.

<< Ci sono così tante cose che vorrei fare >> aggiunse con un sussurro mentre lentamente accarezzava il viso dell’altro. << Cosa? Cosa vuoi fare? >> anche quello era un sussurro, ma così pieno di malizia e di provocazioni che per un secondo Cooper si perse nelle immagini che prometteva prima di ricordarsi che Danny li stava aspettando per colazione.

<< Così tante cose … non immagini nemmeno … ma non possiamo >> aggiunse, Danny aveva ereditato da Amanda una spiccata predilezione per la puntualità che lui non aveva mai avuto. << Perché no? Faremo piano >> gli rispose Sebastian prima che fermasse la sua mano che era stava per intrufolarsi sotto l’intimo.

<< Perché siamo in ritardo e sai bene che se non ci vede Danny verrà a cercarci >> rispose, sapeva che era la cosa giusta ma non riusciva a staccarsi da Sebastian e l’altro lo aveva capito visto che non aveva fatto alcun movimento tranne cercare di liberare la mano per riprendere quello che aveva interrotto.

<< La porta è chiusa, e tu gli ha insegnato a bussare >> fu la replica di Sebastian prima che riuscisse a liberare la mano e lentamente riprendesse quello che stava facendo, Cooper represse un gemito, doveva inventarsi qualcosa, e doveva farlo in fretta prima che il suo cervello si svuotasse del tutto

<< Può essere, ma dobbiamo alzarci >> rispose cercando le labbra di Sebastian per un bacio lento, per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto restare lì con Sebastian per tutta la mattina sapeva bene che non potevano permetterselo, specie quando sentì dei passi sulle scale.

<< Ora dobbiamo proprio alzarci >> disse quando si separarono per mancanza d’aria. << Dobbiamo proprio? >> gli chiese Sebastian prima di cercare nuovamente le sue labbra, qualche istante dopo sentirono qualcuno che bussava alla porta.

<< Si, dobbiamo >> rispose lui prima di alzarsi a malincuore, alla terza bussata Danny si sarebbe stancato e avrebbe direttamente aperto la porta, lo sapeva bene e lo sapeva anche Sebastian. << Ne riparliamo domani mattina quando sarà con la tua ex >> gli sussurrò Sebastian, oh se ne avrebbero riparlato si disse Cooper, ne avrebbero certamente riparlato.


	18. day 18: Doing something Together

Se c’era una cosa che Cooper preferiva fare in coppia con Sebastian era la scelta dei copioni.  
Se fosse stato per lui avrebbe fatto solo quei blockbouster adrenalinici alla Trasformers e i film Marvel che erano sempre una garanzia, ma Sebastian la pensava diversamente da lui.

<< Fammi capire, o il film horror adattamento moderno di un libro di cui non ho mai sentito parlare, il film in costume su quella famiglia di killer del west o … te lo puoi anche scordare che reciterò in questo film inglese dove avrò si e no otto battute >> esclamò quando alla fine della serata erano rimasti solamente tre copioni.

<< Primo “ Melmoth “ è un classico e avresti un ruolo iconico, secondo i Bender sono noti e saresti il protagonista maschile, terzo ti serve un film di concetto qualche volta >> rispose Sebastian prima che Cooper alzasse gli occhi al cielo maledicendo la prima volta che aveva chiesto all’altro di aiutarlo, se non fosse stato così a quest’ora avrebbe già scelto quel ruolo in quella commedia romantica, e invece niente, erano bloccati su quel divano da almeno un’ora.

<< Se, e dico se scegliessi “ Melmoth “, dovrei anche leggere il libro? >> chiese, aveva visto Sebastian tornare a casa due gironi prima con quel libro preso in prestito la cui mole lo aveva spaventato. << Sarebbe opportuno ma puoi anche non farlo, per quel che c’è da capire, non hanno cambiato molto e poi hanno inventato internet Anderson >> è la risposta di Sebastian.

<< Il secondo non mi piace, ma il terzo è a dir poco orrendo, tu li chiamerai pure di concetto, io li chiamo orrendi, non voglio che a gente si addormenti alla prima, o beccarmi qualche critica per aver distrutto il mito del west >> è al pronta replica, se proprio deve scegliere uno di quei tre copioni, che a suo parere sono orribili allora vada per il primo che almeno gli porterà qualche soldo e sarà un ruolo diverso dai soliti.

<< La gente non si addormenterà, e non distruggerai il mito del west, fidati di me, ti ho mai deluso? >> è la domanda retorica di Sebastian, Cooper potrebbe tranquillamente scrivere un elenco sulle volte che si sono delusa vicenda, dei momenti in cui ha cercato Amanda quando voleva punire Sebastian per qualcosa, o le scappatelle dell’altro.

<< Un sacco di volte, ho letto che ci sarà anche Aidan, non eri tu a dire che gli horror di solito si fanno agli inizi? >> chiede, gli piacerebbe lavorare con Aidan, l’ha fatto con Ossian per quel film su Nureyev e si sono così divertiti, tranne durante le prove con il coreografo, lui e Ossian a penare e Laurie che se la rideva prima di mandare le foto a Sebastian che avrà sicuramente sghignazzato.

<< Questo non è un horror, ma gotico, e prima o poi, avrei detto più poi che prima, avresti fatto un horror, meglio uno come questo, per quel che ti riguarda il ruolo di Aidan sarà cortissimo >> è la risposta di Sebastian nel momento in cui Cooper sbuffa, se fosse per lui a quest’ora sarebbero già in camera a fare sesso approfittando dell’assenza di Danny e invece sono sul divano, Sebastian accanto a lui e con una coperta ma non è la stessa cosa.

<< Se lo dici tu, vedo che hanno dato un grande ruolo a Kate West, quindi devo scegliere questo? >> se poi il film sarà un fallimento almeno potrà dare la colpa a Sebastian, e al suo agente.

<< Fossi in te si, anche se il film inglese avrebbe fatto una bella figura sul tuo curriculum e finalmente avresti potuto depennare quella stupida pubblicità >> è la replica e Cooper non risponde solo perché Sebastian si sta strusciando lentamente su di lui con un ghigno trionfante che non vede l’ora di fargli sparire.

<< La pubblicità non la depenno, e se questo film va male sappi che ne pagherai le conseguenze >> sussurra prima di buttare il copione per terra assieme alla coperta. << Questa me la tenevo in serbo nel caso avessi scelto il secondo film ma la userò ora: cavalca cowboy! >> è la risposta di Sebastian prima di portare le mani sulle sue spalle per farlo avvicinare e Cooper sogghigna, forse il film sarà un flop, forse no ma almeno il copione per il momento gli è stato di grande aiuto.


	19. Day 9: In Formal Wear

Cooper solitamente non indossava completi o smoking, non perché non gli piacessero, semplicemente non ci si trovava a suo agio.

Preferiva abiti più semplici e casual ma era sicuro di avere almeno uno smoking per le prime, comprato in occasione del matrimonio di Schizzo e Kurt, e che aveva riciclato solamente tre, o erano quattro ma forse erano sei, volte. E non capiva perché non avrebbe potuto indossarlo per la prima di “ Melmoth “, non se ne sarebbe accorto nessuno a suo parere. Peccato che non avesse tenuto conto della variabile doppia S, la variabile Sebastian Smythe che due giorni prima gli aveva regalato un completo nero che lui avrebbe volentieri gettato dalla finestra. Aveva pensato di ripagarlo con il sesso e l’altro gli aveva lasciato credere che andasse bene fino a che non aveva visto lo smoking sul letto, pronto per essere indossato.

<< Odio questi così, li ho sempre odiati e li odierò sempre >> disse mentre cercava di fare il nodo alla cravatta. << Non ricominciare Anderson, è solo per una sera, poi so bene che lo riciclerai almeno sette volte >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, a lui stava meglio, non c’erano dubbi pensò Cooper osservarlo, sarebbe stato così facile spingerlo contro l’armadio e poi sbottonargli lentamente i pantaloni e passare tutta la notte a fare sesso per ogni singolo angolo della stanza dimenticandosi della prima, della festa successiva e di tutto il resto.

<< Non capisco perché ne hai comprato un altro, quello del matrimonio di Schizzo andava benissimo >> rispose prima di perdere le speranze con la cravatta. << Perché l’altro era vecchio, inoltre il nero ti sta bene >> è la risposta prima che Sebastian gli si avvicini. << Anche l’altro era nero >> risponde lui, tra lui e Sebastian è sempre facile quando si tratta del piano fisico, le cose si complicano quando parlano di sentimenti, e vanno avanti così da nove anni.

<< No, era blu notte Anderson, forse ti servono gli occhiali >> fu la pronta replica di Sebastian e prima che potesse dire qualcosa Cooper sentì delle mani che veloci e agili, quanto amava quelle mani e quanto amava sentirle sul suo corpo, gli sistemavano la cravatta con gesti decisi.

<< Non sei spiritoso, lo sai vero? >> chiese prima di sentire la bocca dell’altro così vicina alla sua, cosa stava aspettando Sebastian per baciarlo? Lui lo voleva, desiderava così tanto quel contatto e … forse l’altro aveva stretto troppo il nodo si disse prima di deglutire. << Ma posso esserlo, posso esserlo per te Anderson, ma questa sera non saremo spiritosi, questa sera saremo eleganti >> rispose Sebastian prima di allontanarsi, avrebbe dovuto farsi coraggio e baciarlo lui per primo si disse Cooper, era lui il più grande là dentro, non il più esperto forse ma l’anagrafe parlava chiaro.

<< Voi due avete fatto? >> chiese Danny entrando nella stanza senza bussare, per fortuna non avevano fatto nulla, sarebbe stato imbarazzante per lui farsi trovare con le mani nei pantaloni di Sebastian, e la scusa che aveva perso una moneta cominciava a non essere più valida.

<< Proprio ora Danny, tra poco arriverà il fattorino della pizza e alle dieci vai a letto >> gli disse Cooper mentre con gli occhi non riusciva a staccarsi da Sebastian, per lui abiti di quel genere erano quasi una seconda pelle.

<< Ma non posso venire anch’io? >> chiese suo figlio. << Non ancora, quando sarai più grande forse si, tua madre è stata chiara ma vedremo cosa fare >> gli rispose Cooper prima che Sebastian chiudesse la porta.

<< Odio questi completi >> disse un’ultima volta. << Devi solo abituarti >> rispose Sebastian prima di baciarlo, un bacio languido e pieno di promesse, tante, sporche, bagnate, promesse.


	20. Day 20: Dancing

Aveva quasi quarant’anni si disse Cooper Anderson per l’ennesima volta, quasi quaranta e perché allora si trovava a quelle rimpatriata con quelli che gli sembravano solo bambini un po’ troppo cresciuti?

Sebastian, ecco a chi doveva dare la colpa, lui e la sua idea di andare al decennale della Dalton eppure lo aveva sempre sentito parlare con disgusto dell’Ohio, in quello erano simili tanto che lui non appena aveva potuto era fuggito a Los Angeles.

<< E allora perché vorresti andarci? >> aveva chiesto dopo che Amanda era passata a casa sua per riprendersi Danny che fino ad un minuto prima se ne stava tranquillo attaccato a Sebastian. << Perché mi va, inoltre voglio sfoggiarti >> era stata la risposta del più giovane, l’invito che era rimasto sul tavolo della cucina. << Cosa sono ora, la tua moglie trofeo? >> aveva chiesto lui, Schizzo ovviamente gli avrebbe consigliato di accompagnare Sebastian ma Schizzo viveva in un mondo fatto di zucchero e unicorni dunque non contava. << Forse, forse >> era stata la replica di Sebastian e poi si erano baciati e c’era stato anche dell’altro e lui pensava di aver sistemato la cosa per il meglio.

E allora perché si ritrovava a pochi passi dal buffet quando a quell’ora poteva essere a Los Angeles, o anche a casa dei suoi a Westerville … i suoi non avevamo preso molto bene la notizia della sua relazione con Sebastian, specialmente a causa della differenza d’età prima e poi di Danny ma era riuscito a chetarli. Solo che … per sua sfortuna al suo decennale era andato da solo perché ancora non conosceva Sebastian, e in quel momento alla Dalton si stava annoiando.

Era stato divertente vederlo parlare con gli altri, gli era sembrato che allungasse un po’ troppo le mani, persino con Hunter Clarington che si era trattenuto a stento dal versargli il punch ma oltre a quello si era annoiato, prima con classe e poi semplicemente annoiato.

<< Tutto bene? >> gli chiese Sebastian che lo aveva appena raggiunto. << No, mi annoio, potevano essere a casa, Ossian mi ha appena mandato un sms per dirmi per la trentesima volta quanto il party in occasioni della fine delle riprese di “ Island Beneath the Sea “ sia stato entusiasmante di come lui e Laurie si siano divertiti >> rispose, era inutile affidarsi al suo talento recitativo in quella circostanza e l’altro lo sapeva.

<< Peccato che tu mi abbia sempre detto di odiare quel ruolo, se vuoi discuterne possiamo farlo dopo, stuzzicare i Niff mi ha fatto venire voglia di bere >> gli sussurrò Sebastian prima di servirsi da bere. << Ma perché mi sono fatto coinvolgere? >> si chiese nuovamente Cooper questa volta a voce alta.

<< Perché sai che se mi dici si dopo scopiamo, inoltre mi devi un ballo >> fu la risposta, e Cooper sapeva bene che Sebastian aveva ragione, ricordava bene la faccia della povera Laurie che li aveva sorpresi … impegnati e poco vestiti nel guardaroba.

<< Come vuoi, però ballo mio regole mie >> disse prima di stringere l’altro a sé. << Sarebbero? >> gli chiese Sebastian prima di stringersi a lui. << Un lento, e tieni le mani a posto, non dobbiamo traumatizzare nessuno oggi >> fu la sua pronta risposta prima che accennasse al primo passo.

<< Come desidera sua Signoria, stiamo invecchiando per caso? >> scherzò Sebastian, era così raro che si godessero momenti simili, erano sempre stati due tipi profondamente fisici ma allo stesso non accadeva spesso che si abbandonassero ad effusioni in pubblico.

<< Troppo in fretta, o forse no, giudica tu >> rispose facendo scivolare le mani verso il basso. << Non avevi detto di tenere le mani a posto >> gli chiese Sebastian divertito, ovviamente mai avrebbe fatto qualcosa per perché lui le togliesse. << Riguardava te, non me >> rispose subito Cooper, non sapeva quale fosse la musica, che genere o che canzone, gli importava solo di stare con Sebastian a ballare, e che tutti li stessero vedendo, non voleva altro.


	21. Day 21: Cooking

Non capitava spesso che cucinassero, a causa degli orari si accontentavo del take away o di quello che il frigorifero almeno finché Laurie mossa a pietà non si presentava insieme ad Ossian con le buste della spesa. L’unica eccezione poteva avvenire, non sempre ma spesso, quando Danny era loro ospite durante il week end e nessuno di loro aveva altri programmi.

Non che si trattasse di ricette elaborate ma Danny ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno visto che a suo parere nessuno dei due sapeva cucinare come la sua mamma ma la parte più divertente era vederli. Allora si sistemava sulla sua sedia preferita con i suoi giocattoli sulle ginocchia e osservava suo padre e Sebastian in religioso silenzio.

Sapevano entrambi che facevano pena nel cucinare ma siccome ogni volta che ci provavano Danny restava in silenzio e poi mangiava tutto, o almeno ci provava Cooper accettava di buon grado quella tortura. Inoltre era così vicino a Sebastian, ne approfittava per scherzare e per far scivolare le mani sul corpo del più giovane,avrebbe voluto osare di più ma c’era pur sempre suo figlio, Sebastian insisteva che aveva solo cinque anni e non avrebbe capito quello che facevano ma lui la pensava diversamente.

D’altronde Sebastian si divertiva a provocarlo, di quello si erano accorti tutti, come riuscisse a rendere sexy persino la ricerca degli ingredienti era qualcosa che Cooper non si sapeva spiegare, lui si limitava a godersi la vista e a pensare a cosa avrebbe voluto fare se non fosse stato per suo figlio che li stava osservando attentamente. << Vorrei sapere perché hai avuto questa idea? >> chiese godendosi lo spettacolo.

<< Pensavo che l’idea che Danny mangiasse qualcosa di diverso fosse tua, o di quella stronza della tua ex >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima che Cooper facesse segno a Danny di coprirsi le orecchie. << Non nego che Amanda sia una stronza quando vuole, ma esattamente … cosa stai facendo? >> chiese, che tra Amanda e Sebastian non corresse buon sangue era evidente a tutti, persino Danny lo diceva e infatti non era sorpreso da quelle parole.

<< La torta bretone; mia madre, o per essere sinceri la cuoca, la cucinava in maniera sublime >> fu la risposta, Sebastian non gli aveva mai parlato della sua infanzia almeno grazie a quella ricetta era riuscito a scoprire qualcosa. << Tua madre invece? >> chiese godendosi i gesti dell’altro. << Mia madre non saprebbe cuocere nemmeno un uovo senza la cuoca che di nascosto l’aiuta >> fu la risposta sincera di Sebastian.

<< Posso aiutarti per caso? >> gli propose Cooper, non doveva correre sul set e se dovevano dar fuoco alla cucina era meglio farlo in due che in uno, almeno si sarebbero divisi la colpa.

<< No, apprezzo la tua offerta Anderson ma no >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima che lui sorridesse, se l’altro non voleva il suo aiuto lui gliel’avrebbe dato, poi avrebbero mandato Danny in salotto e si sarebbero divertiti.

<< Danny, perché non controlli dove dobbiamo mangiare >> disse e suo figlio obbediente si alzò, tempo cinque minuti e quando fu certo che non li avrebbe sentiti raggiunse Sebastian. << Quanto dobbiamo aspettare? >> chiese prima di abbracciare l’altro.

<< Venticinque minuti, troppi per caso? >> gli rispose Sebastian sarcastico. << No, troppo pochi >> rispose lui prima di coinvolgere l’altro in un bacio che nulla aveva di casto, come la loro relazione – non – relazione d’altra parte.


	22. Day 22: In   Battle, side by side

La colpa era tutta di Danny si disse Cooper prima di prendersi la testa tra le mani e respirare. Di Danny e di lui che lo aveva assecondato, e anche di Sebastian che non si era fermato a riflettere.

Lo sapeva che permettere a Danny di prendere il cognome di Sebastian sarebbe stata una pessima idea ma all’inizio ne era stato entusiasta e ora si trovava a cercare di mediare tra Sebastian e Amanda, che i due si detestassero era evidente a tutti ma che Amanda ci avrebbe messo di mezzo un avvocato gli sembrava esagerato e se Sebastian aveva accettato all’inizio per divertimento ora era diventata una questione di principio per lui, Cooper questo lo aveva capito subito.

<< Voi due, volete piantarla? Ci vediamo lunedì dall’avvocato che tu hai insistito per consultare Amanda e poi ci organizzeremo! >> urlò prima di puntare il dito affinché il concetto fosse chiaro per entrambi.

<< Me ne vado, è evidente che in questa casa non sono considerata per niente, pensavo avessi più giudizio Cooper ma è evidente che da quando hai incontrato questo … ragazzino, il sangue ha definitivamente abbonato il cervello >> fu lo sfogo di Amanda prima di raccogliere le sue carte e andarsene sbattendo la porta.

<< Non dire niente, per piacere non dire niente >> disse Cooper per bloccare Sebastian, lo conosceva da oltre dieci anni e sapeva che non appena Amanda se ne andava subito l’altro avrebbe trovato qualcosa di poco carino da dire su di lei.

<< Ti avevo detto di non coinvolgerla, dovevamo metterla di fronte al fatto compiuto come ci ha chiesto tuo figlio >> fu al risposta di Sebastian mentre si accendeva una sigaretta, pessimo segno pensò Cooper, da quando Danny era nato l’altro fumava solo nei momenti di grande stress.

<< Danny ha undici anni, non possiamo fare quello che dice, sei un avocato maledizione, ragiona! >> urlò cercando di controllarsi, dovevano restare alleati, se non per loro almeno per Danny che era si era così emozionato.

<< Io sto ragionando, è quella stronza di Amanda che non ragiona, e solo perché vuole che Danny prenda il nome del suo futuro marito, mi chiedo come facessi a sopportarla … e non dire per il sesso, è così rigida che di sicuro anche quello era una noia >> gli rispose Sebastian, stava andando tutto bene prima che Amanda li informasse che aveva deciso di rivolgersi ad un avvocato, da lì era degenerato tutto.

<< Non sono affari tuoi, sai che sarò sempre dalla tua parte ma dovete calmarvi, tutti e due >> rispose lui cercando di ragionare, dovevano uscire da quella situazione e dovevano farlo in fretta e senza danni visibili. << E prima che tu dica che è tutta colpa sua ricorda che ho scelto te, potevo tornare da lei quando mi ha rivelato di essere incinta ma non l’ho fatto >> aggiunse, era l’unico modo per calmare Sebastian: per calmarlo doveva rassicurarlo.

<< Sei rimasto con me, tutti lo avrebbero fatto >> rispose Sebastian con un sorriso malizioso che rivelava esattamente a cosa stesse pensando in quel momento. << Non crederlo, sono comunque passati oltre dieci anni >> rispose, ormai era inutile parlare di un eventuale rottura, lo sapevano entrambi.

<< Lo so bene, e sappi che la prossima volta lascia parlare me >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima che questi cercasse le sue labbra per coinvolgerlo in un bacio lento e sensuale allo stesso tempo.


	23. Day 23: Arguing

Cooper Anderson non era solito alzare la voce quando era fuori dal set.

Cercava di essere una persona equilibrata, nei limiti del possibile, oggettiva, quando poteva, e giudiziosa, peccato che metà dei suoi buoni propositi svanissero come neve al sole quando si parlava di Sebastian Smythe.

Avere a che fare con qualcuno più giovane, molto più giovane, era snervante e talvolta, anzi quasi sempre, non avevano nemmeno la stessa visione del mondo tanto che non passava una settimana senza una loro discussione, su qualsiasi cosa.

Poteva capitare a causa dei copioni che Cooper sceglieva, che Sebastian puntualmente disapprovava, o per come al ristorante Sebastian avesse spudoratamente flirtato con il cameriere solo per ottenere il posto migliore, il tutto davanti ai suoi occhi.

Quelle però erano piccole litigate, che solitamente finivano con loro due che ci davano dentro a letto, il sesso era così appagante e rilassante in quella maniera, ma c’erano dei momenti, come quello in cui continuavano entrambi a litigare.

<< In quale lingua te lo devo dire? La risposta è no! Mi dispiace per te, so che è ingiusto ma non è stata una mia idea >> disse per l’ennesima volta, quella notte sarebbe stato un miracolo se Sebastian fosse rimasto per dormire il sesso era fuori discussione.

<< Ma se avesse riguardato solo te a quest’ora avresti fatto qualcosa, e invece no, come sempre io non sono nessuno … io che ti sopporto da quasi dieci anni! >> forse stava esagerando ma aveva ragione, era convitassimo dia vere ragione.

<< Mi sopporti? Mi sopporti? Sono io che ti sopporto da quasi dieci anni. Ficcatelo bene in testa perché non ho intenzione di ripetertelo: tu non sei suo padre! Non hai il diritto di scegliere per lui o altro, Amanda sarà pure stata scortese ma su questo aspetto ha ragione >> aveva urlato, forse se si fossero sposati le cose sarebbero state diverse, aveva quasi quarant’anni e sentiva il bisogno di stabilità, sarebbe stato difficile convincere Sebastian e certamente in quel modo non avrebbe ottenuto nulla.

<< Ero presente quando è nato, ero presente al battesimo e sono presente nella vita di tuo figlio da prima che nascesse quindi no, quella stronza della tua ex non ha ragione! >> non era una questione personale, solo principio, inoltre Amanda a suo parere era davvero una grandissima stronza.

<< Non ricominciare come ogni volta, sappiamo entrambi qual è la verità, inoltre mi sto stancando di questi discorsi stupidi e infantile, a volte sei proprio un ragazzino! >> Ossian gliel’aveva detto che non doveva cominciarla nemmeno quella relazione- non – relazione, ma quando mai lo aveva ascoltato

<< Ragazzino? Non mi chiamavi ragazzino ieri sera, mi sembra che le parole fossero ben altre, signor Anderson >> se c’era qualcosa che riusciva a fare bene era esasperare Cooper, dieci anni passati ad affinare quell’arte, dieci.

<< Non ricominciare con questa storia del signore, odio quando mi chiami così, mi fa sentire vecchio e tu lo sai bene >> come fossero passati dal litigare su Danny a quello non sapeva spiegarselo, ma era accaduto.

<< Forse perché lo sei … hai trentanove anni Cooper, trentanove, dannazione a me che sto perdendo il mio tempo! >> odiava ricorrere a quell’espediente ma non vedeva alternative.

<< Così non risolviamo niente, se solo avessi la maturità di ascoltare le mie ragioni >> quello non era il modo migliore per far cessare quella litigata ma non ne aveva in mente altri per il momento.


	24. Day 24: Making up Afterwards

Non sapeva cosa fosse esattamente successo, o come fossero arrivati a quel punto.

Sebastian ricordava chiaramente che lui e Cooper stavano litigando, in salotto eppure ora si trovavano in camera da letto, sul letto, e si stavano baciando come se ne andasse della loro stessa vita.

<< Di cosa … stavamo ... litigando? >> chiese tra un bacio e l’altro, non era mai riuscito a definire il rapporto che aveva con l’altro, da un lato era la relazione più duratura che avesse mai avuto, dall’altro erano semplicemente delle scopate, estenuanti, appaganti, di cui non riusciva a fare a meno, viveva a casa sua da tre anni e conosceva i suoi colleghi eppure c’erano giorni in cui a malapena si parlavano, in quanto al resto … beh forse Blaine, o Anderson piccolo come lo aveva rinominato, era rimasto leggermente traumatizzato da quello che aveva visto ma era anche colpa sua, bisogna sempre bussare.

<< Non lo ricordo .. ora stai … zitto >> fu la risposta di Cooper mentre si dedicava ad un’esplorazione alquanto approfondita della sua bocca, quanto amava quelle labbra su di sé, quanto amava sentire il suo corpo, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con l’interessato.

<< Non vuoi … saperlo? >> chiese cercando di non ansimare mentre le sue mani si fermavano sul sedere di Cooper, l’altro era occupato ad aprirgli la camicia senza cercare di far saltare i bottoni.

<< No … non ora … dopo forse … forse >> fu la risposta di Cooper prima che questi insinuasse le mani dentro i suoi pantaloni, Cooper giocava decisamente sporco pensò Sebastian mentre la sua razionalità lo stava abbandonando. Accadeva sempre così, litigavano e poi per qualche strana magia finivano a letto a darci dentro, se tutto andava bene perché c’era stata un’occasione memorabile in cui avevano scopato nella jacuzzi che Ossian e Laurie avevano regalato a Cooper per i risultati ottenuti con “ Melmoth “.

<< E se .. volessi .. saperlo ora? >> gli domandò cercando di non gemere, Cooper sapeva come toccarlo, sapeva cosa gli piacesse e se ne stava servendo si disse mentre lo spingeva contro di sé, lo voleva, e lo voleva ora, dopo avrebbero ripreso la loro discussione, dopo.

<< Dovrei aspettare … a lungo … sicuro di farcela? >> gli rispose di romando Cooper continuando a fare quello che stava facendo, a essere sinceri lui non si ricordava su cosa stessero litigando, quello che sapeva in quel momento era che non voleva in alcun modo rinunciare al corpo che si trovava sotto di lui.

<< Io .. posso aspettare … tu invece .. ? >> fu la risposta, stava cominciando a dimenticare il motivo della lite, sicuramente quando Cooper avrebbe smesso con quelle attenzioni, il più tardi possibile, se ne sarebbe ricordato, ma non ora, non ora che l’altro lo stava toccando in quella maniera, Cooper sapeva come farlo stare bene.

<< Posso resistere … sicuramente meglio di te … ragazzino >> la verità era che aveva bisogno dell’altro, aveva bisogno di toccarlo, di sentire il suo corpo reagire e non riusciva più a farsi bastare solo i baci, aveva bisogno di altro, e ne aveva bisogno il prima possibile.

<< Non ci credo … dimmi perché … stavamo … litigando >> era quasi al limite, ma aveva bisogno di Cooper, lo voleva, ora, subito, si disse mentre con gesti veloci lo liberava dei vestiti.

<< Non me lo ricordo … ora zitto .. e fatti scopare >> gli sussurrò Cooper mentre passava alla cintura dei suoi pantaloni.


	25. Day 25: Gazing into Eachothers’ Eyes

Ce n’era voluto di tempo prima che accettassero la verità e smettessero di fuggirla o semplicemente di ignorarla.

Cooper non avrebbe mai negato che i dieci anni di differenza gli consentivano una sorta di supervisione sulle azioni di Sebastian, oltre a voler cercare di avere l’ultima parola, Sebastian d’altro canto avrebbe fatto qualsiasi per negargli quella piccola gioia e sapeva bene come far sentire in colpa Cooper sempre a causa della differenza d’età, specialmente quando andava al college, frasi come “ domani ho lezione “ e “ dopo devo studiare “ avevano lo stesso effetto di una doccia fredda, oltre a farlo sentire un mezzo pervertito.

Eppure, e Ossia e Laurie lo sanno bene, ci sono momenti in cui si capiscono al volo, basta uno scambio d’occhiate, un sorriso e non hanno nemmeno di parlare, possono continuare con quelle conversazioni silenziose per ore, una volta Laurie ha avuto il tempo di cucinare e di cambiarsi e al suo ritorno Ossian le ha confidato che i due non si erano detti una parola ma che quegli sguardi avevano avuto il potere di farlo sentire di troppo.

Danny è l’unico capace d’inserirsi in quelle conversazione e monopolizzarle, evento che ha sempre irritato Amanda, fin dai tempi del suo primo incontro con Sebastian, d’altronde, e lo ammettono tutti e tre, è difficili andare d’accordo con la ex del tizio con cui scopi, questo secondo Sebastian, se questa aspetta un bambino.

Cooper d’altronde in quegli anni si era fatto delle domande, aveva sempre preferito le donne, tuttora sul set baciava tante donne e gli piaceva eppure gli bastava pensare alle labbra di Sebastian per eccitarsi, a come l’altro lo baciava, o a come lo invitava e peggio ancora; per Cooper Anderson il primo pompino che ha ricevuto da Sebastian Smythe è nella sua personale top ten da anni.

Sebastian d’altro canto sapeva bene che ritrovarsi con Cooper avrebbe significato un calo drastico del divertimento, specialmente perché mentre per l’altro un’ottima serata era starsene a casa a fare qualcosa di sdolcinato per lui era invece andare in giro per locali a flirtare e occasionalmente anche rimorchiare.

Eppure bastava poco, almeno a sentire Laurie, dovevano solo guardarsi negli occhi e cercare di comprendere l’altro, tanta saggezza le veniva dagli anni di lavoro al bar e dai suoi studi di psicologia aveva risposto ad Aidan che aveva dato loro appena cinque anni.

Con gli anni erano arrivati a quell’obbiettivo ma non lo avrebbero mai ammesso con l’altro eppure bastava che si guardassero negli occhi per capire cosa passasse per la testa dell’altro, se per i loro standard non fosse stato fin troppo melenso e romantico; bastava che si guardassero per capire l’altro.

Erano dovuti giungere alla conclusione che non sapevano cosa l’altro trovasse attraente nell’altro eppure accadeva, motivo per cui col tempo o si perdevano nelle loro conversazioni silenziose o non si guardavano per niente.

Guardarsi con gli occhi dell’altro poteva essere tranquillamente una seccatura, o una stronzata epica, ma era quello di cui avevano realmente bisogno, specialmente in una relazione come la loro, e questo lo avevano ammesso entrambi, non di fronte all’altro e soprattutto se l’erano tenuto per sé, come se servisse a qualcosa perché bastava che si guardassero per realizzare che l’altro sapeva e puntualmente si dicevano che non era importante o che ci avrebbero pensato in un’altra occasione ma sapevano, ed era quello l’importante.


	26. Day 26: Getting Married

Quando avevano cominciato la loro … a stare insieme nessuno dei due avrebbe mai immaginato che le cose sarebbero terminate.  
Blaine e Danny avevano cercato di aprire gli occhi ad entrambi sull’argomento, ma uno viveva in un mondo fatto di zucchero e unicorni e l’altro aveva ancora dieci anni dunque non contavano.

Sarebbe stata solo una formalità per come la vedevano loro, vivevano insieme da quando Sebastian aveva finito il college, facevano tutto insieme, Danny adorava Sebastian fin da bambino e persino Amanda aveva dovuto ammettere che insieme erano belli, e detto da lei era un grande complimento.

<< Dovevamo farlo a Las Vegas, andavamo per un week end, ci sbronzavamo, perdevamo fino all’ultimo dollaro e ci saremmo risvegliati sposati e invece no … hai dovuto parlarne a tutti >> si lamentò Sebastian, odiava quel tipo di pubblicità, i regali e l’ambaradan che ne seguiva, a essere sinceri lui e il matrimonio non erano mai andati d’accordo.

<< L’avrebbero saputo lo stesso, mi chiedo ancora come abbia fatto Aidan a saperlo >> gli rispose Cooepr al cellulare, per fortuna Aidan e Ossian erano con lui in quel momento, Aidan considerava Sebastian un bimbetto viziato e Sebastian considerava Aidan un imbecille montato, tutte basi per una sana e duratura amicizia aveva ironizzato Ossian. << Sicuro che non gliel’hai raccontato tu Vanderbilt? >> ecco, quel nomignolo che odiava tanto ma era rassicurante perché stava a significare che era venuto a patti con quello che sarebbe capitato entro pochi minuti.

<< Sicurissimo, e smettila di chiamarmi Vanderbilt >> rispose cercando di nascondere un sorriso, fossero ringraziati gli auricolari si disse, almeno poteva sistemarsi i polsini come antistress, e ignorare Ossian che in quanto suo testimone di nozze stava allegramente giocando a lanciare e a riprendere le fedi.

<< Perché? È un’omonimia divertente, o forse non è un’omonimia >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, era nervoso, motivo per cui stava cercando di parlare di quello, altrimenti avrebbe continuato a punzecchiarlo come solo lui sapeva fare.

<< Non so cosa sia ma smettila, per una volta sii serio >> lo riprese, per fortuna Amanda non era presente altrimenti sarebbe finito male, Danny era già nervoso per due e i suoi due migliori amici non erano d’aiuto. << Ma io sono serio, Vanderbilt, so essere dannatamente, fottutamente serio quando ce n’è bisogno, altrimenti non sarei qui >> fu la risposta.

Solitamente la gente in ansia il girono del matrimonio diventava desiderosa di smancerie e romanticherie varie e lui avrebbe apprezzato, ovviamente se Sebastian fosse diventato improvvisamente romantico il primo pensiero razionale di Cooper Anderson sarebbe stato chiedersi se l’altro non avesse battuto la testa.

<< Se lo dici tu ... e se mandassimo tutto a monte? >> chiese prima che Ossian lo guardasse male, ad Aidan poteva non importare, a loro non serviva quella formalità, si … frequentavano assiduamente da dieci anni e stava bene a tutti, perché complicare le cose?

<< Il dj non è rimborsabile, come il rinfresco e tutto il resto inoltre non voglio avere sulal coscienza i tuoi parenti, specialmente tuo fratello che non ci perdonerà mai se lady Hummel dovesse avere un mezzo infarto alla notizia >> fu al risposta, per fortuna andava tutto bene, Sebastian non aveva preso nessuna botta in testa e si sarebbero sposati a breve.

<< Capisco, quindi dobbiamo sposarci per forza, ma nemmeno la caparra ci ridanno? >> chiese scherzando, Ossian lo avrebbe ucciso, era evidente. << Nemmeno quella, e ora muoviti >> fu la risposta prima che l’altro chiudesse la comunicazione.  
Si sarebbe sposato a breve, si sarebbe sposato ma soprattutto avrebbe sposato Sebastian Smythe, se gliel’avessero raccontato undici anni prima non ci avrebbe nemmeno creduto, e invece stava accadendo.


	27. Day 27: On One of Their Birthday

Avevano festeggiato i quarant’anni di Cooper con un week end a Las Vegas, diecimila dollari persi al gioco, una sbronza indimenticabile e cento dollari di multa per disturbo della quiete pubblica e atti osceni in luogo pubblico, più altri venti considerati una donazione assolutamente spontanea affinché la polizia di Las Vegas si dimenticasse di loro.

Di quei due giorni ricordavano poco, solamente che era arrivati poco prima di sera, il tempo di cambiarsi, e battezzare la stanza a modo loro e poi si erano recati al gioco, avevano già festeggiato a Los Angeles con gli altri, e con Schizzo arrivato per l’occasione con Kurt ma si era trattata di una semplice cena da Musso, come ogni anno, poi la sera mentre erano a letto Sebastian gli aveva sussurrato di passare il week end a Las Vegas, solo loro due soli e la prospettiva gli era sembrata elettrizzante, un intero week end da dedicare al gioco, al divertimento e al s esso, il miglior regalo che potesse ricevere si era detto prima di baciare Sebastian.

Aveva lasciato fare tutto all’altro e per cena si trovavano ad uno dei tavoli del Flamingo, a sorseggiare drink e a godersi la pace. << A cosa vogliamo brindare? >> aveva chiesto quando il cameriere si era allontanato. << A Bugsy Siegel per aver aperto questo posto … o forse ti riferisci a qualcun altro Anderson? >> era stata la risposta di Sebastian, il ghigno che esibiva era una provocazione bella e buona, se fossero stati a casa l’avrebbe ignorato ma lì erano a Las Vegas e … quel che accade a Las Vegas resta a Las Vegas. << Chi lo sa ragazzino, comunque ti ricordo che ho compiuto quarant’anni >> rispose prima di far tintinnare i loro bicchieri. << Shhh, non dirlo ad alta voce, non si dice l’età, non te l’hanno insegnato? >> aveva prontamente replicato l’altro prima che con un sorriso bevesse il contenuto del bicchiere.

Ricordava anche che si erano recati al casinò e che se con le slot machine non aveva avuto fortuna era rimasto strabiliato da come Sebastian fosse bravo a poker, a suo parere doveva lasciare il suo lavoro di avvocato e lanciarsi in una lunga e fruttuosa carriera di giocatore di poker. Ricordava anche che l’altro gli aveva risposto di non dire stronzate e poi che si erano baciati davanti a tutti, e forse non erano stati solo dei baci visto che era sicuro di aver toccato a fondo il corpo del più giovane e di aver avuto una mezza erezione al solo pensiero di quello che avrebbero potuto fare se fossero stati completamente ubriachi.

Aveva come l’impressione che dopo un o due ore avessero cambiato attrazione e che sarebbe dovuto uscire nero e invece era uscito rosso, o il contrario per caso? Non ne aveva idea, ricordava solo che un momento erano ricchi e quello aveva puntato il dito contro qualcuno.  
Ed erano sullo Strip, fino a Bellagio perché era sicuro delle fontane, cosa fosse accaduto non lo ricordava, si ricordava solo di sé stesso che si stringeva a Sebastian e di come le loro camice fossero bagnate e che aveva bisogno di più, voleva sentire l’altro, ne aveva quasi il bisogno fisico, e poi ricordava la polizia.

<< Quel che accade a Las Vegas resta a Las Vegas >> gli sussurrò Sebastian dopo il loro rientro in albergo. << Vorrei solo ricordare, per sapere come ho rischiato di giocarmi la carriera >> rispose, c’era ancora un ronzio fastidioso nella sua testa. << Fidati Anderson, tu non lo vuoi sapere >> fu al risposta dell’altro.

<< Dimmi che non abbiamo fatto sesso davanti al Bellagio >> una sgradevole sensazione stava iniziando a farsi strada dentro di lui. << Non lo saprai mai >> rispose Sebastian prima di avvicinarsi a lui. << Dimenticavo: buon compleanno Cooper Anderson >> aggiunse prima di baciarlo, un bacio tenero, dolce, quasi romantico, così diverso da quelli che solitamente si scambiavano.

Quel week end a Las Vegas forse non era completamente da buttare rifletté Cooper, se solo si fosse ricordato esattamente cosa fosse accaduto in quei due giorni invece del vuoto.


	28. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

Cooper Anderson si stava chiedendo perché avesse accettato, perché di tutti i film proprio quello, e per una volta non era colpa di Sebastian.

Maledetto il giorno in cui aveva accettato quel film quando poteva accontentarsi di quel ruolo secondario in quel thriller e invece no, aveva assecondato Ossian, forse avrebbe vinto qualche premio, ma dubita che lo avrebbero ripagato di tutte quelle ore e della profonda umiliazione, non che l’altro fosse messo meglio si disse prima di sedersi ma quella era una magra consolazione.

<< Tutto bene? >> gli chiese Ossian prima di raggiungerlo, come facesse ad essere sempre rilassato era un mistero per lui. << Stai scherzando? Sono a pezzi ed è tutto per colpa tua! >> rispose prima di puntare il dito, era quella la strada per il successo nonostante quello che pensava Sebastian.

<< Non sapevo che sarebbe stato così, ma pensa al successo che avremo >> fu la risposta, non doveva pensare a quello che aveva dovuto subire. << Peccato che non mi senta più le gambe, e le braccia >> rispose lui piccato.

<< Suvvia, pensa a dopo, anche se ammetto che tutto questo mi sta sfinendo, se penso a te che hai il ruolo principale, pensavo che sappi ballare >> << Non il balletto classico, tu e le tue stupide trovate, questa è l’ultima volta, sappilo >>, sulla carta il biopic su Nureyev era un’idea grandiosa peccato che lui da giovane non avesse mai preso lezioni, non di balletto classico almeno.

<< Lo dici sempre, credo che quello sia il tuo telefono >> e detto questo l’altro si alzò e lui ne approfittò per controllare: Sebastian, eppure a quell’ora avrebbe dovuto avere lezione, era sicuro che l’altro avesse lezione.

<< Non avevi lezione tu? >> chiese, con Sebastian erano inutili i saluti, bisognava andare dritti al punto, e lui dopo cinque anni lo sapeva fin troppo bene. << Forse si, forse no, a te cosa importa Anderson? Cosa vuoi? >> fu la risposta prevedibile dell’altro che lo fece sospirare d’esasperazione.

<< Cosa voglio? Mi hai chiamato tu >> rispose prima di salutare Laurie con la mano, non ricordava che la ragazza quel girono avesse una pausa. << E non immagini il motivo? >> no, lui proprio non lo immaginava, non ne aveva idea.

<< Spiegati, sono davvero curioso >> rispose lui, di certo l’altro non l’aveva chiamato perché gli mancava o voleva sentire la sua voce, molto più probabilmente si stavano preparando ad una lunga, non troppo perché la pausa era quasi finita, sessione di sesso telefonico.

<< Non è per il sesso, non penserai che sono così … nooo, è per il video che mi ha mandato la cara, adorabile Laurie, non so decidere se tu e il tuo amico Ossian siete divertenti, ridicoli o semplicemente patetici >>, Laurie, era colpa di Laurie … e ora la sua perfomance meno riuscita era arrivata a Sebastian, in due parole: era vicino all’umiliazione più totale.

<< Noi due dobbiamo scambiare due parole quando ci vedremo, in quanto a Laurie … non è un mio problema >> rispose prima di fare cenno ad Ossian di avvicinarsi.<< E le scambieremo Anderson, il balletto non fa per te, sappilo, e te lo dico col cuore >> fu la replica di Sebastian. << Tu hai un cuore? >> . << Sembra di si, non sei felice della cosa? Divertiti, questo rimarrà tra noi quattro, cinque se lo farò vedere a tuo figlio >>

La verità ? Era tutta colpa di Ossian, se lui aveva sfiorato la soglia del ridicolo era colpa del biondo.


	29. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

Quando Danny aveva appena pochi mesi Cooper aveva già deciso che una carriera di cantante, o di scimmia urlatrice, sarebbe stata certamente il suo futuro, suo figlio piangeva fin troppo forte per i suoi gusti, specialmente quando era con Sebastian, era sicuro che un ragazzo come Sebastian fosse poco interessato ad un neonato.

<< Ricordami perché sono a casa tua e non da qualche parte a divertirmi >> gli sussurrò Sebastian mentre si sentiva chiaramente Danny che piangeva nella sua stanza.

<< Perché non sapevo che Amanda fosse impegnata oggi >> rispose, lui seguiva le semplice tattica del far piangere Danny fino allo sfinimento, prima poi il neonato si sarebbe addormentato, e anche lui.

<< Capisco, però io non lo sopporto più, dammi cinque minuti >> e detto questo Sebastian gli aveva dato un bacio corto, ma così pieno di promesse, e poi era uscito dalla stanza lasciandolo solo.

Dopo dieci minuti, e nessun rumore, Cooper si era rivestito alla meno peggio e aveva raggiunto il più giovane. rimase sorpreso nel vedere Sebastian che stava canticchiando qualcosa con Danny tra le braccia e questi non stava piangendo anzi, sembrava proprio che si stesse divertendo. Non riusciva a capire le parole, il francese a suo modo di vedere nella vita serviva a poco quando ci sono i doppiatori e si lavorava ad Hollywood, ma in quel momento la trovava stupenda, nonché sexy ed era strano perché a sentire dalla melodia quella gli sembrava proprio una ninna nanna.

<< Ignoravo che ci sapessi fare con i bambini >> disse facendolo voltare, che Sebastian fosse affezionato a Danny, e in qualche maniera contorta tenesse a lui gli era stato evidente quando aveva insistito per poter essere presente alla sua nascita, la scusa era che voleva flirtare con il primario ma era evidente che quella era una scusa. << Essere il fratello maggiore aiuta, inoltre la mia babysitter conosceva un sacco di canzoni >> fu la risposta dell’altro mentre Danny gorgogliava felice tra le sue braccia.

<< Dovrei farvi una foto, siete … dolci >> riuscì a dire, non riusciva a trovare un’altra parola adeguata, era così strano che quel ragazzino che era la seduzione fatta persona si occupasse con così tanta dedizione di suo figlio, lui che con quel ragazzino di diciannove anni andava a letto da più di un anno. Era quasi un sogno, e per un secondo Cooper Anderson desiderò che fosse realmente un sogno, gli sarebbe piaciuto che tutto quello durasse per sempre e non essere solamente una tacca sul letto.  
Sapeva bene che Sebastian saltava di letto in letto, e anche se sembrava preferire il suo nessuno poteva garantirgli che ci sarebbe rimasto a lungo, ma si accontentava, Sebastian era così diverso da Amanda ed era per quello che lo adorava, non solo fisicamente ma i due avevano dei caratteri all’opposto.

<< Sei il primo a dirmi che sono dolce da almeno dieci anni … grazie >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima di dare un bacio sulla fronte a Danny e rimetterlo a dormire. Ancora non capiva perché stava perdendo il suo tempo con Cooper e suo figlio eppure si trovava bene in loro compagnia, come se fosse il posto che gli spettava. Amanda lo detestava ma non era colpa sua se lei era rimasta incinta poco prima della sua rottura con Cooper, era solo il destino. Poteva essere in qualche locale a rimorchiare o a qualche festa a bere a divertirsi e invece era a casa del fratello maggiore di Anderson, e aveva appena cullato suo nipote, era tutto semplicemente, fottutamente, dolce, quasi da fiaba della buonanotte.

<< Obbligato, la foto comunque ve la faccio, siete adorabile tutti e due >> rispose Cooper prima di fargli segno di riprendere Danny che dormiva beato.

<< Se si risveglia dopo lo fai riaddormentare tu, e dubito che tu conosca “ au bord de mon rêve” dato che è l’unica che lo fa addormentare >> fu la risposta di Sebastian. Che lo fece sorridere.

Non avrebbe eternato la scena ma di sicuro non l’avrebbe dimenticata, i pochi momenti in cui poteva vedere la … dolcezza o come accidenti si chiamava, di Sebastian erano preziosi per lui, non sapeva bene perché, o meglio temeva di saperlo, ma non ci avrebbe rinunciato


	30. Day30: Doing Something Hot

C’erano dei weekend che passavano a non fare niente, solo loro due, ogni superficie di casa di Cooper e sesso .. tanto sesso, erano quelli i week end che Cooper Anderson più amava.

Come quella domenica pomeriggio pensò mentre si sedeva sul divano indossando solo i pantaloni. La mattina si era svegliato avvertendo un calore conosciuto e sollevando le coperte aveva trovato Sebastian che gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata maliziosa prima di tornare ad occuparsi della sua erezione, e quella volta a differenza del solito non si era allontanato quando lui era così vicino al limite. Quella mattina era rimasto, aveva anche intensificato i movimenti, quasi ignorando le sue mani che gli stavano accarezzando i capelli.

Avevano fatto colazione più velocemente che potevano e poi … a Cooper sembrava di ricordare solo di aver sparecchiato in tutta fretta e poi il corpo di Sebastian contro il suo e una gran beatitudine.

<< Dopo devi accompagnarmi, domani ho lezione presto >> la voce di Sebastian lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, e lui che aveva in mente di farlo dormire, o almeno qualcosa che aveva a che fare con un letto, quella sera. << È necessario? Non puoi rimanere qui? >> chiese prima di spegnere la sigaretta, Schizzo e Kurt sarebbero arrivati tra tre giorni e stava già programmando come passare i gironi che gli rimanevano.

<< No, ne abbiamo già parlato, inoltre non ho voglia di incontrare tuo fratello e la sua signora >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima di raggiungerlo, Cooper aveva memorizzato ogni singolo frammento di quel corpo, sapeva come farlo godere, come farlo gemere, come farlo implorare e amava portarlo al limite, ogni singola volta prima che anche lui decidesse che era ora di smetterla con i giochi e passare ai fatti.

<< Dovrei arrabbiarmi, ma sono ancora stanco da prima >> riferendosi a quello che era accaduto appena mezz’ora prima, non riusciva ad immaginare che il corpo dell’altro fosse come una droga, che ne fosse dipendente, era stato a dir poco meraviglioso spingerlo sul letto e poi accarezzarlo lentamente finché non era stato Sebastian a supplicarlo di fare qualcosa, di non fermarsi e di scoparlo, voleva essere scopato e lo voleva in quel momento aveva urlato e lui lo aveva accontentato. Si era spinto dentro l’altro con foga, il tempo di farlo abituare all’intrusione e poi aveva cominciato a spingere, con foga, con desiderio, baciando con desiderio le labbra di Sebastian mentre l’altro si aggrappava a lui, era sicuro che gli avesse lasciato dei segni sulla schiena ma non voleva pensarci, non mentre l’altro gli si avvicinava, quei pensieri lo stavano facendo eccitare, sentiva chiaramente i pantaloni che erano diventati più stretti..

<< Sono sicuro che stai mentendo, scommetti che so dimostrarti che non è vero? >> gli chiese Sebastian mentre lentamente iniziava a trafficare con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni per poi abbassarli.

<< Fai pure … mi affido a te >> rispose Cooper con un sorriso prima di sentire l’altro che lentamente si inginocchiava davanti a lui e con gesti lente e misurati gli abbassava l’intimo. << Vuoi giocare e vuoi andare subito ai fatti? >> gli chiese Sebastian e Cooper per un istante chiuse gli occhi, giocare ossia dei tocchi leggere e dei baci delicati prima che l’altro lentamente lo prendesse in bocca, andare subito ai fatti cioè l’altro che lo prendeva direttamente in bocca e cominciava a muoversi con forza, l’ultima volta che erano passati subito ai fatti Cooper era durato pochissimo, peggio di un adolescente alle prime armi lo aveva canzonato Sebastian.

<< I fatti … sbrigati >> ansimò prima che l’altro accontentasse. Era così .. perfetto, la bocca di Sebastian sapeva perfettamente come farlo godere, come dargli piacere e la sua lingua … era perfetto, tutto era perfetto pensò prima di buttare la testa all’indietro.

<< Si … così .. perfetto … più veloce … >> ansimò prima di sentire le mani di Sebastian sui fianchi e allora si spinse con cautela contro la bocca dell’altro, incitandolo a farsi scopare la bocca come solo lui sapeva fare.

<< Bravo .. così … non ti fermare … ma quanto sei bravo … oh si … prendilo tutto … oh … >> gemette spronandolo, voleva di più e lo voleva subito, sentiva il bisogno di venire e allo stesso di prolungare l’estasi di quella dolce agonia, voleva che tutto finisse e allo stesso tempo che non finisse mai.

Fu così che li trovarono Blaine e Kurt arrivati tre giorni prima per fare a Cooper una sorpresa: Cooper seduto sul divano con i pantaloni abbassati mentre gemeva frasi incoerenti e Sebastian tra le sue gambe impegnato in qualcosa di facilmente comprensibile.

Fu così che Blaine Anderson perse dieci anni della sua vita, e la possibilità di crescere di qualche centimetro, e fu così che Kurt Hummel realizzò che si poteva cacciare Sebastian Smythe dalla porta ma che l’altro tornava dalla finestra, ma questa è un’altra storia.


End file.
